


Non ci sono definizioni se si parla di noi.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: AU, Alphabet, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Some Humor, Some angst, Tumblr Prompt, fist kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Prendete i Rosquez, aggiungeteci me che trovo una lista di promt sulle lettere dell'alfabeto.Il resto lo leggerete!1. A - Age.2. B - Bath.3. C - Commitment...18. R - Rain.





	1. 1. A - Age. Do the otp+ plan on spending their lives together? How do they imagine their relationship years from now?

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono sempre detta che un giorno avrei trovato i Prompt giusti per fare una cosa del genere, ed effettivamente è successo.  
> Ci ho pensato bene prima di lanciarmi in questa cosa e mi sono portata avanti scrivendo qualcosina in anticipo e buttando giù diverse idea per le future ff.  
> Probabilmente la raccolta sarà incentrata completamente su i Rosquez, però non prometto niente visto la quantità immensa di idee che ho su altre ship. Ma Vale e Marc saranno sempre quelli che hanno preso il mio cuore da subito e meritano una cosa del genere, qualcosa di dedicato solo a loro.  
> Saranno cose completamente diverse tra di loro, alcune AU e altre più classiche cosi per provare a fare qualcosa di diverso.  
> Vi lascio leggere la prima sperando che vi piaccia quanto è piacciuto a me scriverla.

“Ci riesci ad immaginare in una casa tutta nostra? Tipo quando saremo stanchi di correre o magari quando vorremo stare da soli per qualche giorno..”  
Marc lo dice all’improvviso mentre siete a letto insieme.

Le cose tra di voi erano tornate ad essere quelle di un tempo, contro ogni possibile previsione il legame che avevate sempre avuto era sempre lì.  
Qualcuno quando era piccolo gli aveva sempre detto che i grandi amori fanno giri enormi e poi tornano al punto di partenza, non ci aveva mai creduto davvero ma alla fine era andata cosi per loro.  
Come punto di partenza quell’amore che non aveva mai smesso di essere presente.

E la sua domanda ti fa riflettere perché all’inizio, quando le cose tra di voi erano solo un sogno ci avevi sperato. Avevi immaginato una casa in campagna con un enorme giardino e magari una pista sul retro che vi avrebbe permesso di allenarvi un paio di volte alla settimana.

Avevi pensato ad un portico con un enorme tavolo dove cenare tutti insieme ai vostri amici e le vostre famiglie.  
Credevi di aver smesso di sperare in tutto quello nel momento in cui tra voi era finita.

Quando credevi di averlo perso per sempre perché avevi lasciato che le persone attorno a te ti condizionassero nel modo peggiore.  
Lo avevi perso e pensavi che ti andasse bene, ci avevi messo anni a capire di essere stanco di fingere che non ti importasse di Marc. 

E ci avevi messo altro tempo per convincere te stesso che dovevi rischiare ma Marc ancora una volta si era dimostrato essere il più maturo tra voi due e aveva fatto quello che tu non avevi avuto il coraggio di fare.

Credevi di averci smesso di sperare quando la gente ti aveva detto che tra voi non poteva esserci più nulla e tu ci avevi creduto. Poi Marc era tornato, era venuto da te e ti aveva urlato contro tutto. Il fatto che ti amasse da sempre, che non era disposto a perderti.  
Aveva fatto tutto quello che tu non avevi avuto il coraggio di fare e lo avevi baciato.  
Quanto ti erano mancate le sue labbra?

“Certo che immagino una casa nostra!”  
Gli dici mentre lo senti muoversi tra le tue braccia cosi da riuscire a guardarti.   
Sorride felice e anche sorpreso in parte, come se non si aspettasse la risposta. Si allunga a lasciarti un bacio sulle labbra prima di rimettersi comodo, adori quando ti guarda in quel modo.

“Cosa immagini?”  
E sai che negli anni quello che immagini è cambiato un sacco, che non sei lo stesso uomo di anni fa ma quando si tratta di voi due, niente cambia mai davvero.  
“Immagino una casa enorme, in campagna per la maggior parte..”  
“Stai parlando di casa tua vicino al ranch…”

Ti corregge ridacchiando. Gli pizzichi appena la guancia e gli fai l’occhiolino prima di continuare.  
“Anche, ma parlavo di una casa in Spagna, con un enorme giardino sul retro e magari il mare poco distante, qualcosa che mi ricordi casa. Immagino te, che dormi fino a tardi e io che mi abituo a svegliami presto per prepararti la colazione.

E poi magari la domenica preparare il pranzo insieme o stare dai tuoi se ti va di vederli.”  
Il sorriso di Marc non smette per un attimo di riempirti gli occhi e quando smetti di parlare puoi giurare di sentire il battito del suo cuore rimbombarti nella testa.  
Ed è assurdo quando Marc sia ancora più bello in quel momento.  
“Davvero?”

“Davvero. Non voglio più chiedermi come sarebbe tutto quello perché non riesco neanche ad immaginare di passare un solo giorno lontano da te già da tempo. Mi dispiace solo non averlo capito prima.”  
Non credi che le scuse saranno mai abbastanza, nonostante lui ti abbia ripetuto più volte che tra voi le cose sono apposto, sai che non ti sentirai mai davvero in pace con te stesso.

“Tu cosa immagini?”  
Gli chiedi non smettendo di accarezzargli il viso prima che lui posa dire qualsiasi cosa in riferimento alle tue scuse, credi abbia capito che ne hai bisogno.  
“Ci ho sempre immaginato in Italia, sul mare e con il ranch. I ragazzi dell’Accademy, negli ultimi anni si sono aggiunti direi, a invaderci casa ogni tanto, sarà strano per loro vedermi in giro..”

“Potrebbero imparare un sacco da te, credo che ne sarebbero contenti.”  
Ridacchia appena e torna a nascondere il viso contro il suo petto e senti le sue braccia stringerti più forte.

“Magari alcuni lo penserebbero dopo qualche tempo. E poi potremmo passare del tempo da soli ad allenarci. Le grigliate la sera dove potrei conoscere tutti i tuoi amici e lasciare che tua madre mi racconti tutte le storie di quando eri piccolo!”  
“Tu e mia madre insieme mi spaventate, un sacco.”  
Ridete entrambi ancora. 

E non sai quando Marc è diventato cosi “famiglia” per te, non sai se abbia mai davvero smesso di esserlo quando non stavate neanche insieme.  
Fate altri progetti in quello stesso letto e alla fine di tutto quello senti che hai bisogno che siano reali.

Il futuro è decisamente più bello solo con la prospettiva di Marc presente in esso.


	2. 2. B - Bath. The otp+ share a bath or shower, or bathe as in swimming or sunbathing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. B - Bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccone un'altra.  
> Questa è un AU un pochino improvissata in realtà perchè ero partita con l'idea di scrivere qualcosa di allegro che poi no, cioè mi è preso l'angst e allora niente.  
> In realtà è solo una piccola scena di quello che potrebbe essere un quadro molto più grande, diciamo cosi.  
> Ci saranno un sacco di AU in questa raccolta, perchè ormai mi è partita la voglia di scriverne.  
> Stay tuned per per prossime cose!!!
> 
> http://fiorisuilampioni.tumblr.com/ <\----- Se vi va mi trovate qui!

Non sai che ore sono quando apri la porta di casa.   
E’ stata una giornata infernale in ospedale quella ed è in giorni come quelli che ti chiedi come fai a reggere tutto quello, come sia possibile sentirsi cosi potenti in certi momenti e poi in altri sentirsi completamente nessuno tra tutte le persone che ti circondando.

Hai sempre saputo che sarebbe stato duro, lo avevi imparato alla scuola di medicina al primo anno, solo che avevi sempre lottato perché non volevi arrenderti.  
“Vale..”

La voce di Marc ti riporta nel corridoio di casa, quella casa che ormai da qualche settimane condividete, e mai come in quel momento sei contento di essere tornato e di sapere di non essere solo. La consapevolezza che Marc era a casa ad aspettarti era bastata per costringerti a guidare fino da lui.  
Senti le sue mani sulle guance e i suoi occhi sono fissi sul tuo viso, preoccupati e consapevoli.

Non credi che nessuno ti abbia mai capito come ha fatto quel ragazzino dalla prima volta che vi siete incontrati per caso in un parco. Lo hai incontrato e non sai come sapevi che dovevi parlare con lui, trovare un modo per tenerlo vicino.  
Anche in quel momento non ha bisogno di parole per aiutarti.

Ti sorride appena e lascia che le vostre labbra si sfiorino appena prima di prenderti le mani e portarti con lui.  
“Oggi sono stato di nuovo al parco, sai? Sulla nostra panchina perché avevo bisogno di staccare un attimo da tutto il casino che c’era al pub a pranzo..”

Lo ascolti raccontarti la sua giornata mentre raggiungete il bagno, lo ascolti raccontarti delle persone che si erano esposte parlando delle loro storie sedute al bancone del piccolo pub in cui lavora per contribuire alle spese.  
Sapevi che aveva altri sogni e lo avresti aiutato a realizzarli sempre, te lo eri promesso. 

Marc ha preparato un bagno caldo, ti chiedi come facesse a sapere che hai bisogno di tutto quello in quel momento.  
“Marc?”

Lo chiami ad un certo punto, sta controllando che la temperatura dell’acqua vada bene mentre tu stai recuperando le asciugamani che sarebbero servite.  
Lo vedi rimettersi dritto e guardarti, ha l’aria meno preoccupata e il sorriso sulle sue labbra è in grado di rimettere insieme i pezzi che credevi di aver perso durante quella giornata.

“Fai il bagno con me?”  
Ridacchia appena mentre si avvicina a te e ti circonda il collo con le braccia mentre le sue labbra cercano le tue.

E’ un bacio lento, che sa di qualcosa che non sai definire, sa di Marc e di qualcosa di dolce, le tue braccia lo stringono forte e te lo tieni vicino perché non riusciresti a fare altrimenti non in momenti in cui tutto attorno a te sembra metterti alla prova.

Mugolate entrambi nel bacio mentre le dita di Marc trovano la strada tra i suoi capelli e li stringono appena.  
“Può bastare come si?”  
Ti parla contro le labbra e sorridi perché si, basta.

Come è possibile che una persona sia in grado di farti sentire in quel modo?  
Farti sentire come se avessi tutto quello di cui hai bisogno solo quando lo stringi tra le braccia.

Lasci che ti spogli lentamente e ti godi le carezze che lascia sulla tua pelle appena scoperta, qualche bacio appena accennato sulle tue spalle prima di spingerti verso la vasca in cui entri senza protestare.

Quando sei comodo la tua attenzione si sposta nuovamente su Marc, Marc quel ragazzo che si sta lentamente spogliando come se fosse la cosa più innocente del mondo.  
Mentre la sua pelle si rivela piano ai tuoi occhi e ancora una volta ti rendi conto di che persona bellissima Marc sia.

Non credi di ripetergli spesso quanto sia importante per te, nel tuo lavoro hai imparato quando le parole possano essere vuote, preferisci dimostragli quando la sua presenza rimetta insieme i pezzi ogni volta che una vita ti si spegna tra le mani.

Perché ti hanno detto che ad un certo punto ti rendi conto che non puoi salvare tutti, ma dopo anni ogni volta che non riesci a salvare qualcuno la sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco è sempre la stessa.  
L’acqua attorno a te si muove e Marc è di nuovo lì. 

La sua pelle contro la tua mentre si siede sulle tue gambe, ringrazi che la vasca sia abbastanza grande per consentirgli di farlo, mentre le sue braccia ti circondano.  
“Ti amo.”

E non è la prima volta che te lo dice ma è come se lo fosse e ti stringe, ti protegge da te stesso, dai tuoi stessi pensieri. E non sai quando si sia accollato quella responsabilità perché sai di non averglielo chiesto sul serio.

Lo ami, non credi avresti amato niente come ami la medicina ma ancora una volta Marc aveva completamente sconvolto il tuo mondo.   
Lo baci ancora mentre le tue mani scendono ad accarezzare la sua schiena per arrivare alle sue cosce, tra le quali sei, e stringerle tra le dita.  
Marc ti rimette insieme senza neanche rendersene conto.

“Dio, ti amo da impazzire.”  
Lo ripete di nuovo contro le tue labbra solo che questa volta ha gli occhi chiusi e il respiro appena accelerato e lo sai perché non riesci a smettere di guardarlo in quel momento.  
“Mi amerai qualsiasi cosa accada?”

Ed è stupido chiedergli quello ma entrambi lo sapete il motivo per cui lo fai.  
Lui ti prende il viso tra le mani e ti guarda negli occhi questa volta.

“Non potrei mai smettere di farlo, non importa cosa succede, o cosa credi di sbagliare. Io sarò sempre qui ad amarti, ricordi che lo abbiamo promesso?”  
Le carezze leggere che ti lascia sul viso ti rilassando e l’odore di vaniglia del vostro bagnoschiuma aiuta allo stesso modo. 

E lasci che si poggi contro di te, immersi nell’acqua calda che vi culla appena.  
Non smetti di accarezzargli la schiena mentre le sue labbra lasciano diversi baci sulla pelle del tuo collo.

Cerchi di nuovo le sue labbra dopo un tempo che ti sembra troppo senza baciarlo e lui le accoglie lasciandosi andare completamente contro il suo corpo rabbrividendo appena.  
“Ti amo.”

Glielo dici piano, come se fosse un segreto. Come se il vostro amore fosse qualcosa di troppo prezioso per essere urlato ai quattro venti. Ed eri a pezzi prima di entrare in casa.   
Ma Marc sa come fare a farti stare meglio.

Rimette insieme i pezzi con la sua presenza, lo fa mentre ti fa ridere e delicato passa una spugna piena di schiuma sul tuo petto facendoti rilassare contro il bordo della vasca.  
Rimette insieme i pezzi mentre ti bacia ancora una volta e ti dice di andare a letto per aspettarlo.

Solo che non lo fai, resti sulla porta e lo aspetti.

Perché hai bisogno di lui, perché sei intero davvero solo quando lo hai vicino.


	3. 3. C - Commitment. How committed are the otp+? What do they promise to and expect from each other? How do they show their commitment to each other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 volete in cui Valentino non ha mantenuto le promesse fatte a Marc + 1 in cui fa una nuova promessa che ha intenzione di mantenere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, questa è stata super difficile da scrivere.  
> Non so per quale motivo in realtà sia andata cosi ma scrivere di tutte queste promesse non mantenute mi fa davver un sacco male.  
> Per chi mi conosce sa che Vale e Marc per me saranno sempre un punto debole assurdo per me e nonostante tutta la merda che ci arriva addosso ogni trenta secondi li amo troppo.  
> Ve la lascio qui con la promessa che proverò a scrivere più cose allegre che cose tristi in questa raccolta.  
> Ci provo perchè poi alla fine finisce sempre che scrivo sull'onda del momento.   
> Ok.

1\. 

Avevi promesso a Marc di tornare da lui per cena.  
Gli avevi promesso che saresti riuscito a scappare prima dalla riunione tecnica del venerdì per raggiungerlo, solo che alla fine si era prolunga tutto.  
La pessima giornata di prove liberi ti aveva reso decisamente scoraggiato e ti eri ritrovato a scorrere tra i grafici senza sosta sperando di trovare qualcosa.

Neanche Matteo riusciva a venirne a capo nonostante credessero di aver capito dove stava in problema sembrava che la moto non riuscisse a compensare in qualche modo quella mancanza a centro curva.

E sei cosi preso da tutto quello che quando guardi di nuovo l’orologio è quasi mezza notte e ci sono due chiamate perse di Marc e diversi messaggi.  
Ti senti crollare il mondo addosso quando dopo aver aperto l’ultimo messaggio leggi un “buon anniversario, comunque.”  
Molli tutto recuperando la tua giacca per correre da lui.

Metti insieme i pezzi, la felicità che Marc aveva provato tutto il giorno o il modo dolce in cui aveva fatto il misterioso tutto il giorno.  
Voleva farti una sorpresa nonostante sapesse quando la situazione con la moto per te fosse difficile, nonostante sapesse che lo avevi dimenticato proprio per questo.  
Ed è anche peggio quando lo raggiungi nella sua roulotte, usando la chiave che ti ha dato per entrare, e trovi la cena ancora in tavola.  
Marc non è lì però, le luci sono spente.

Quando lo raggiungi in camera sai che non dorme davvero, lo capisci da come trema quando lo raggiungi sotto le coperte. Vorresti dire qualcosa, ma non sai neanche da dove partire in quel momento.

Gli avevi promesso che saresti tornato in tempo, non eri riuscito a mantenere la promessa.

 

2.  
“Si, faccio la spesa prima di arrivare, promesso. Sono già in aeroporto, ci vediamo a casa tra qualche ora!”

Chiudi la telefonata non riuscendo a non sorridere al pensiero che finalmente avreste passato del tempo tu e Marc da soli dopo settimane intere a muoversi in giro per l’Europa.  
E quando finalmente sei davanti alla porta di casa che ti ricordi della promessa fatta prima di partire. Non siete mai lì spesso e di solito bisogna sempre compare del cibo fresco cosi da non dover tornare in città, che distava quasi un’ ora da quel posto meraviglioso sulla spiaggia.

E stai per tornare indietro sperando che Marc non abbia notato la macchina in giardino però la porta si apre e Marc è lì che ti sorride.  
“Ciao!”  
Lo dice saltandoti al collo e lo stringi istintivamente a te perché ti senti in colpa da morire.  
Gli avevi promesso che avresti pensato tu al cibo.

“Posso aiutarti con la spesa?”  
Te lo chiede dopo averti baciato leggero sulle labbra.

Deve capirlo dalla tua faccia che non hai preso nulla di quello che ti aveva chiesto o scritto.  
E sai che nonostante sorrida in quel momento è consapevole che non hai mantenuto la tua promessa, per quanto stupida.  
“Avevo preso qualcosa per pranzo.. possiamo andare dopo.”

Entra in casa senza aspettarti, senza tenerti la mano.   
Cerchi di rimediare in qualche modo nonostante tu non sia stato in grado di mantenere una semplice promessa.

 

3.  
Sei arrabbiato.  
Forse non rende neanche quanto tu possa essere ferito in quel momento, ferito perché sai che non è stato volontario l’averti buttato fuori togliendoti punti importati per il campionato.

Sai che non ti avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere volontariamente, sai che è cosi.  
Quando le cose tra voi si erano sistemate vi eravate spiegati e sai che l’amore che c’è tra di voi non prevede cose del genere, lo sai perché sei consapevole di quanto vi amate.  
Ma sei arrabbiato e le persone che hai attorno, ancora una volta, non fanno che alimentare quella rabbia.

Per questo anche se vedi Marc entrare nel box per provare a chiederti scusa gli dai le spalle, lasci che sia Uccio a parlare per te.  
E quella volta, sei consapevole di non star mantenendo la promessa, l’unica che forse sarebbe dovuta essere mantenuta sul serio per non creare ancora una volta un 2015.  
Ancora una volta stai permettendo che sia qualcun altro a parlare per te, che Marc si trovi nella situazione di avere paura per colpa tua.

E sei arrabbiato ma consapevole di quella cosa ed è addirittura e anche peggio rispetto alle altre volte.  
Lo vedi andare via poco dopo e provi a cercare i suoi occhi.

Non succede, non succede niente dopo tutto quello. Ci sono altre parole.  
Altre promesse infrante.

E sei arrabbiato ma speri che si possa sistemare tutto. 

 

4.  
Sono passate due settimane da quel momento in Argentina.  
Due settimane in cui hai provato rimediare a quello che è successo dopo la gara.

E sono due settimane che non riesci a smettere di pensare a quanto tu sia stato stupido a lasciare che ancora un volta qualcuno parlasse per te.  
A permettere a tutte le persone che hai attorno di strumentalizzare le tue emozioni, lasciare che pensassero per te e ti usassero per strumentalizzare ancora una volta una cosa vecchia di anni.

Una cosa che aveva rischiato di farti perdere Marc.  
Ed eccoti lì, ancora una volta a cercare un modo per rimediare ad una promessa non mantenuta.  
Sei li ad aspettarlo in camera e quando lo vedi entrare sai che devi dire qualcosa.  
Che ti manca dormire con lui.

Che ti manca baciarlo.  
Vorresti dirgli tutto quello, per tutta la sera ci provi.   
Mentre mangiate uno davanti all’altro in camera e il silenzio tra di voi è la cosa più pesante che possa esistere. 

Ti ha solo chiesto cosa volessi mangiare e tu cerchi di trovare il modo per mettere tutto da parte e parlargli.  
Quando state per mettervi a letto Marc è fermo sulla porta.

Sai che quello è il momento giusto per mantenere quella promessa stupida che gli avevi fatto anni prima, forse la prima davvero che c’era mai stata davvero.  
Solo che non lo fai, non riesci a dargli quel bacio della buona notte che sarebbe stato come la promessa di risolvere tutto il giorno dopo.  
Non riesci a farlo.

 

5.  
State discutendo da ore, non sai neanche il motivo reale.  
O meglio lo sai, sai perfettamente di esserti comportato da stronzo in conferenza solo qualche ora prima, lo avevi fatto nel momento in cui tutto sembrava essere tornato nel posto giusto.

Ancora una volta non gli avevi stretto la mano, nonostante fosse solo un gesto fatto per la stampa, visto che tra di voi andava bene, non lo avevi fatto.  
“E’ una cosa stupido, potevi stringerla e basta.”

Lo dice alla fine, dopo che vi siete urlati contro un sacco di altre cose, altre mancanze che entrambi provavate in quel rapporto fatto di tante zone non definite che ti spaventava affrontare.   
“Non è una cosa stupida, Marc. Il 2015 è stato un anno di merda te ne rendi conto? Non credo tu abbia neanche mai capito quello che hai fatto, Dio mio.”  
E registri quello che hai detto solo dopo averlo fatto, solo dopo aver lasciato che quelle parole venissero assorbite dal minore.  
“Non puoi davvero essere serio, non puoi.”

E non ti da il tempo di reagire perché il secondo dopo sta raccogliendo le sue cose dalla tua camera dell’hotel dove vi siete sistemati.  
“Marc.. aspetta..”

Provi a prendergli le mani a fermarlo ma non ci riesci perché ti allontana.  
“Non toccarmi. Non voglio che mi tocchi ora.”

E senti la sua voce spezzarsi mentre si allontana ancora da te.  
Vi eravate promessi che non avreste permesso di nuovo che tutto quello che era stato detto nel 2015 si inserisse di nuovo nella vostra relazione. Eri stato tu a chiedergli di promettere di non parlarne più, anche quando sarebbero stati più arrabbiati non avreste dovuto tirare fuori quell’argomento.  
Eri stato tu a non mantenere quella promessa.

Ti eri ritrovato messo alle strette e non avevi mantenuto quella promessa fatta quando avevi deciso di riprenderti Marc e quello che solo lui era in grado di darti.  
Non sei per nulla bravo a mantenere le promesse.

 

+1.  
Hai vinto il mondiale.  
Lo hai fatto di nuovo in quella che definiresti una stagione fantastica.  
E sai che è cosi senza che nessuno te lo dica, perché sei cresciuto.

Sei diventato l’uomo che hai sempre sperato di essere e hai accanto la persona che ami con tutto te stesso da quando sei un ragazzino. Nonostante tutto quello che tra voi sembra andare male sai che troverete un modo per sistemare le cose.

Ci avresti sempre provato, anche se a volte le ferite sembravano difficili da rimarginare, anche se con il tempo lasciare che passasse era sempre più dura.  
Ma i festeggiamenti ti riportano lì e vuoi goderti tutto quello perché te lo sei meritato, lo sanno tutti e chiunque pensi il contrario è libero di fare quello che vuole.  
Vi sfugge di mano come ogni volta che vi ritrovate a festeggiare tutti insieme e allo stesso tempo ti sembrano anni dall’ultima volta che hai riso tanto.  
Che avevi le guance cosi indolenzite per le risate.

Ed è bello per una sera almeno o qualche giorno smettere di pensare a tutto il casino che è diventata la tua vita nell’ultimo anno, di quante marce indietro e poi passi in avanti vi eravate ritrovati a fare nel giro di pochi mesi quando tutto sembra andare troppo bene per essere vero.  
E restate in giro tutta la notte, a ridere e scherzare.  
Metti tutto a tacere per qualche ora e sai che va bene in quel modo, te lo dice anche Alex prima di lasciarti tornare in camera ed è quando varchi la porta della stanza che per un attimo ti blocchi sul posto.

La camera è illuminata leggermente dal sole che filtra dalle tende ma non è quello a bloccarti, Valentino è sul tuo divano.  
Sta dormendo ed è ancora vestito sintomo che ti stava aspettando e ti fa sorridere tutto quello.   
E nonostante gli alti e bassi, nonostante tutte le promesso non mantenute tra di voi troverete sempre un modo per rimediare.

State passando un periodo complicato, uno dei tanti che negli anni contraddistinto la vostra relazione, un momento in cui sembra andarvi tutto contro.  
Ma sono anni che hai accettato il fatto che nonostante tutte le urla non riuscirai ma a farlo andare via dalla tua vita. Ti avvicini a lui e ti inginocchi davanti al divano cosi da poterlo guardare negli da vicino.

“Vale?”  
lo chiami ridacchiando, sei ancora un po’ alticcio lo sai perfettamente.  
Quando i suoi occhi si aprono sorridi di nuovo perché non credi che possa esistere qualcosa di più bello di quegli occhi.   
“Ehi, signor sette volte campione del mondo!”

Ha voce e bassa, roca. Quella che ti fa sempre rabbrividire ogni volta che vi svegliate nello stesso letto.  
“Buongiorno a te!”

Vi baciate piano e sai che sente il sapore dell’alcool sulle tue labbra ma ti tira semplicemente più vicino a se. Finisci per perdere l’equilibrio e finirgli addosso, lo senti gemere appena. 

“Stai bene?”  
Ti stacchi da lui per chiudergli quella cosa e lo vedi annuire appena.  
E non sai come ma ti ritrovi stretto tra il suo corpo e la spalliera del divano.

Ti lasci coccolare e sorridi con il viso nascosto contro il suo petto con una mano ti accarezza la schiena e l’altra è tra i suoi capelli. Non sai quanto tempo passi lì a farti coccolare e stai quasi per addormentarti ma la voce di Vale ti tiene sveglio.

“Non sono bravo a mantenere le promesse, credo tu te ne sia reso conto da un sacco di tempo oramai e non so come fai.   
Non so come fai a restarmi accanto nonostante tutte questo. Nonostante sembra che io non riesca neanche a difenderti da me stesso, figurati dal mondo che ci circonda..”  
“Vale..”

Cerchi di interromperlo ma le sue labbra si poggiano sulla tua fronte come per chiederti di dargli la possibilità di parlare ancora, senza interromperlo.

“Hai capito che non so mantenere le promesse ma voglio mantenerne almeno una in questo momento. Ti prometto di esserci, nonostante le liti, nonostante io sappia essere un coglione che non sa sempre come comportarsi.   
Ti prometto che mi impegnerò con tutto me stesso per esserci, esserci sul serio.”

E senti le sue dita raggiungere il tuo mento cosi che possiate guardarvi negli occhi.  
“Ti avevo promesso che avremmo festeggiato insieme il tuo titolo e ho intenzione di farlo. Dopo la gara in Malesia in un posto dimenticato da tutti. Solo io e te.”  
Sorridete entrambi e ti mordi il labbro.

Sai che sarà difficile, lo è da sempre se si tratta di voi due ma avreste trovato un modo.  
Anche tu non avevi sempre mantenuto le promesse fatte, ci avevi provato ma non sempre lo avevi fatto.  
Avete tanto in cui migliorare come coppia e magari provare a mantenere la promessa di esserci sempre poteva essere un inizio.  
“Promesso?”

Dici alla fine ad un soffio dalle sue labbra.  
“Promesso.”

Lo baci ancora e tutto il resto perde importanza.  
Hai vinto il campionato, si. 

Ma ci saranno altri campionati da vincere e un solo Valentino.  
E ti prometti che non gli permetterai di lasciarti andare.


	4. 4. D - Dance. Do a little dance! Make a little love! Get down tonight! Whoo~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei nel locale da un’ora e non sai neanche come abbiano fatto a convincerti ad andare in un posto del genere.  
> Non che ti dispiaccia.  
> E’ passata un eternità dall’ultima volta che ti sei permesso di entrare in uno strip club. Da quanto tu e Dani vi eravate lasciati tutto quello che avevi fatto era concentrarti sul tuo lavoro, cercare di essere concentrato in ogni momento per evitare di pensare a tutto il resto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco un'altra AU con un Marc/Stripper che aiuto troppo.  
> Di questa vado particolarmente fiera e non so neanche il perchè perchè non credo sia venuta davvero come la immaginavo ma mi piace lo stesso.  
> Ho chiesto consiglio e poi scritto perchè ero indecisa tra due possibili scenari solo che questa poi si è scritta da sola dopo essere stata iniziata quindi niente, eccola qui.  
> Questa raccolta mi sta decisamente sfuggendo di mano diciamocelo sinceramente, ma adoro che stiate leggendo e apprezzando.  
> Ora vi lascio leggere.

Sei nel locale da un’ora e non sai neanche come abbiano fatto a convincerti ad andare in un posto del genere.  
Non che ti dispiaccia.

E’ passata un eternità dall’ultima volta che ti sei permesso di entrare in uno strip club. Da quanto tu e Dani vi eravate lasciati tutto quello che avevi fatto era concentrarti sul tuo lavoro, cercare di essere concentrato in ogni momento per evitare di pensare a tutto il resto.

E’ successo perché se ti fossi permesso di non esserlo ti saresti reso conto di aver perso una delle persone che per te era sempre stata importante, anche prima di essere il tuo ragazzo.

Ma quella sera ti sei lasciato convincere, convincere perché Jorge il giorno dopo si sarebbe dovuto sposare, convincere perché sarebbe sembrato assurdo se il testimone dello sposo non fosse andato al suo addio al celibato.

A Jorge dovevi tanto in realtà, ti era stato davvero vicino per mesi nonostante stesse organizzando il suo matrimonio.   
Ed ora eccovi li in un locale decisamente fuori dai vostri soliti schermi mentre Jorge ha già decisamente bevuto più di quello che gli sarebbe stato consentito.  
“Jorge, domani devi sposarti ne sei consapevole.. Se continui cosi non ci arriviamo all’altare.”

“Sei il mio testimone, Vale. Sta a te portarmi all’altare.”  
Pensi che quella è la parte più facile perché troverai un modo per farlo arrivare all’altare anche se dovessi portarlo in braccio, privo di sensi e con gli occhiali da sole per nascondere le occhiaie. 

Alex è perfetto per Jorge, lo hai pensato dal primo momento in cui te lo ha fatto conoscere, nonostante ci sia un sacco di differenza d’età tra di loro, nessuno lo ha mai reso felice come quel ragazzino con gli occhi dolci.

“Ed è esattamente quello che sto cercando di fare. Vorrei ti ricordassi quando dirai il famoso lo voglio davanti a metà della tua famiglia, sai?”  
Ridi perché la situazione è davvero paradossale.

Se solo due anni prima ti avessero chiesto come sarebbe stata la tua vita due anni dopo la vedevi decisamente a parti invertite per te e Jorge.  
Ma era meglio che fosse andata in quel modo insomma, Jorge era felice.  
La serata prosegue in modo tranquillo con tutti voi che cercate di tenere sotto controllo il futuro sposo e evitate che continui a bere in modo sconsiderato.  
“Dovresti provare a divertirti anche tu, sai?”

Andrea ti dice quella cosa quando per un secondo vi ritrovate tranquilli seduti al vostro tavolo, Jorge occupato a ballare con alcuni suoi amici.  
“Devo occuparmi di Jorge, lo sai.”

“Ti stai occupando di Jorge da tutta la sera e siamo qui per divertirci tutti. Lascia che ci pensiamo noi e spegni il cervello per un attimo. E procuraci qualcosa da bere!”  
Ti spinge praticamente via e ridete entrambi. 

Tutti lì sanno quello che hai passato e sono mesi che ti spingono a uscire e conoscere nuove persone, solo che non credevi fosse cosi difficile.  
Raggiungi il bacone con non poca fatica visto la gente sembra accalcarsi lì in quel momento e stai per ordinare l’ennesima bottiglia della serata quando il tuo sguardo viene catturato da uno dei ragazzi sul palco.

E non sai cosa ti porta a fissarlo, non te lo chiedi neanche ma rimani a fissarlo mentre si muove lentamente poggiandosi a uno dei pali. Ha gli occhi chiusi e la testa buttata all’indietro, i capelli sono appena ricci e umidi per il sudore con alcune ciocche rimaste attaccate alla sua fronte.  
Il collo è completamente esposto e le luci che illuminano tutto rendono la sua pelle quasi lucida.  
Si muove lento seguendo il ritmo della musica.

Il suo corpo sembra quello di un Dio greco, perfettamente scolpito ma non esagerato. Ti viene voglia di morderlo o di esplorare con le labbra ogni singola piega di esso.  
Ti chiedi da quanto tempo non sentivi cosi tanto il bisogno di avere qualcuno.

Ti chiedi se sia colpa dell’alcool prima che i tuoi occhi incrocino quelli del ragazzo.  
E non sai come sia possibile in una stanza piena di persone, ma sai che i suoi occhi sono fissi su di te, come se ti avesse scelto.

E non ti perdi un secondo dello spettacolo che sta dedicando al pubblico che ha davanti e come una forza invisibile ti ritrovi quasi sotto al parco, ha la pelle leggermente abbronzata e lo slip che indossa lascia molto poco all’immaginazione di tutti.

E ti chiedi come sarebbe stare in ginocchio tra le sue gambe mentre ti implora di non fermarti.  
Ed è come se tornassi in possesso del tuo corpo solo dopo mesi, perché non ti sentivi cosi vivo come in quel momento e sai che razionalmente potrebbe essere solo il picco più alto dopo il crollo totale.

Non sai neanche cosa ti spinge ad agire in quel modo quando vedi quello stesso ragazzo lasciare il palco, chiaramente eccitato dopo averti guardato un ultima volta. E spingi via le persone sul tuo percorso fino a raggiungerlo e afferrargli un polso.

Vi guardate ancora una volta prima che uno dei butta fuori del locale di allontani da lui.  
“Non si tocca, vedi di andartene!”

Lo ascolti ma i tuoi occhi sono ancora fissi sul suo viso e non sai come ma credi di conoscerlo in qualche modo.  
Lasci andare la sua mano solo in quel momento e lo vedi andare via.

La tua mente è ancora al suo corpo, al modo in cui muoveva lentamente il bacino allargando appena le gambe.  
E non credi di aver mai visto qualcosa di cosi sexy come quel ragazzo mentre ballava contro il palo di quello squallido locale in periferia. Magari ad un certo punto gli chiederesti anche come è finito a lavorare lì, cosa facesse nella vita.

Ti fa ridere quella situazione perché ancora una volta se te lo avessero detto solo pochi anni prima non ci avresti creduto, non eri mai stato quel tipo di persona neanche in passato. Ma la verità era anche che non ti eri mai sentito cosi attratto da qualcuno solo dal modo in cui si muoveva o da quegli occhi che sembravano rinchiudere mille cose.

E ti ritrovi fuori a fumare perché hai bisogno di un attimo per calmarti e cercare di ritrovare il controllo sul tuo corpo e sulle reazioni che quel ragazzo ti ha scatenato dentro.  
Ti poggi contro il muro e lasci che il sapore della sigaretta calmi per un attimo i tuoi pensieri ed è una voce che non conosci a riportarti in quel vicolo proprio dietro il locale dove sei.

“Mi dispiace per Cal, prima intendo all’interno del locale. Ha il compito di proteggerci dagli ubriachi.”  
Quando apri gli occhi hai davanti lo stesso ragazzo di poco prima solo che ora ha addosso dei vestiti ma lo stesso sorriso malizioso di poco prima.  
“E’ il suo lavoro, diciamo che sono stato abbastanza avventato a pensare di potermi avvicinare mentre stavi lavorando.”

“Beh, ora posso tranquillamente…”  
“Ballare per me, direi.”

E non eri quel tipo di persona, non lo eri mai stato in passato ma per una volta avevi voglia di divertirti.   
Te lo ripetevano tutti da mesi e forse quello era il momento giusto per iniziare a farlo. 

Hai appena finito di parlare e praticamente te lo ritrovi addosso, le sue labbra sulle tue a baciarle in modo decisamente passionale, come se covasse quella voglia da non sai neanche quanto. 

E poco importa in quel momento, lasci cadere la sigaretta mezza consumata al suolo e le tue mani raggiungono quel corpo che per interi minuti hai ammirato ballare poco prima.  
Arrivi a stringere il suo sedere attraverso la tuta leggera che indossa dopo e te lo tiri addosso tirandolo leggermente su sentendolo gemere nel bacio quando i vostri corpi si scontrano.

“Gli spogliatoi sono vuoti, posso farti vedere che non ho fatto sul palco.”  
Te lo dice quando le vostre labbra si allontanano e arriva a sussurrartelo all’orecchio prima di lasciarti sentire i suoi denti mordicchiare appena il tuo lobo mentre il suo corpo si struscia ancora contro il tuo facendoti rabbrividire.

“Fammi strada.”  
Non avete bisogno di dirvi altro, senti la sua mano stringersi attorno al tuo polso prima che ti trascini nuovamente nel locale. Tutto quello che riesci a guardare è il corpo del ragazzo che hai davanti, la tuta che indossa in quel momento non gli rende per niente giustizia ma tra poco smetterà di essere un problema.

Lasci che ti guidi fino a trascinarsi in uno stanzino laterale prima del bacone principale del locale e sta per dire qualcosa ma non glielo permetti perché appenavi chiude la porta alle spalle lo baci di nuovo premendolo contro il muro con il tuo corpo.

Lo senti mugolare ancora e ti piace il sentirlo gemere in quel modo cosi bisognoso.  
Vi baciate fino a quando non avete più fiato in corpo solo allora ti stacchi da quelle labbra e lo senti girarsi contro il tuo corpo per poggiare le mani contro il muro.  
Si alza appena sulle punte lasciando che il suo sedere strusci perfettamente sulla mezza erezione che è lì da quando lo hai visto ballare su quel palco.

Ti sporgli verso il suo orecchio poggiando le mani accanto a quel di quel ragazzo di cui non sai neanche il nome.  
“Balla per me.”

Le tue labbra scendono sul suo collo baciandolo e mordendo la sua pelle e lo senti rabbrividire tra le tue braccia prima di iniziare a muoversi contro di te. Ti spingi leggermente in avanti facendogli sentire quanto sei eccitato da tutto quello.

E non era previsto, era un modo in cui non avevi neanche pensato potesse concludersi quella serata.  
Ti fa sorridere quella cosa ma poi torni completamente lì. Gemi nel suo orecchio perché l’eccitazione è a livelli assurdi.

Una delle tue mani scende sul suo petto sempre più giù fino a superare l’elastico della tuta che porta insieme a quello dei boxer senza neanche pensarci.  
Lo tocchi seguendo i suoi movimenti e nonostante la musica che proviene dal locale sia presente anche lì ma tutto quello che riesci a sentire davvero sono i gemiti del ragazzo che hai tra le braccia mentre torturi la sua erezione.

Ed è tutto un crescere di sensazioni quando ritrovi di nuovo le sue labbra dopo non sai quanto tempo, sanno di alcool e fumo, quello viene sicuramente da te ma credi non gli importi.

Non importa più niente qualche minuto dopo quando scivoli nel suo corpo, dopo avergli lasciato scivolare i pantaloni lungo le cosce, tenendogli stretti i fianchi tra le dita, e lui si inarca completamente contro di te gemendo ancora più forte questa volta.

Non importa niente mentre lo scopi come se il mondo dovesse finire il giorno dopo, mentre ti godi i suoi gemiti contro le labbra e le sue gambe che tremano leggermente per lo sforzo di venirti incontro con le spinte.

Conta solo quello in quel momento mentre vi lasciate andare completamente al piacere senza pensare, scollegando completamente il cervello mentre venite entrambi, tu appena dopo poco di lui.  
Avete i respiri affannati e sei poggiato completamente contro di lui.

Ti sei sempre detto che in un situazione del genere avresti provato imbarazzo ma non è quello che provi in quel momento, mentre vi rivestite e ti permetti di guardare ancora una volta il suo corpo. Non che il posto vi abbia dato modo di essere lenti, ma ti senti decisamente soddisfatto.  
“Non lo faccio con tutti se stai pensando a questo.”

Te lo dici quando state per uscire dallo stanzino dove vi siete ritrovati a scopare senza trattenervi.  
In altre situazioni ti saresti fatto mille domanda prima ma ora le sue parole non fanno che lusingarti perché tra tanti ha scelto te.  
“Credimi, neanche io.”

E’ l’ultima cosa che vi dite prima di separarvi, proseguire entrambi per le vostre strade.  
In altre situazione avresti chiesto, ma in altre situazioni non ti saresti scopato uno sconosciuto praticamente visto ballare su un palco di uno strip club.

Da quel momento in poi la serata sembra decollare in modo assurdo, ed erano mesi che non ti divertivi cosi, che non eri cosi te stesso. Se ne accorgono tutti ma l’unico con cui parli davvero è Jorge.

Lo stesso Jorge che ti offre da bere dopo che gli hai confessato di esserti scopato un ballerino.

Potrebbe andare meglio quando tornate in albergo se lo stesso Jorge, non che migliore amico da sempre, ti vomitasse addosso ma sai che gli devi di fargli da babysitter fino a che non sarebbe stato giusto mollarlo al suo futuro marito.

Riesci anche a portarlo all’altare il giorno dopo, con tanto di aspirine in tasca e la sensazione che ti avrebbe aspettato una lunga giornata.   
Quando entrate in chiesa sembra tutto normale e poi incroci due occhi marroni che non avresti mai potuto dimenticare.

E in un'altra situazione avresti potuto raccontare a tutti che ti eri solo fatto un sconosciuto in un locale nella notte dell’addio al celibato del tuo migliore amico. Solo che quello stesso sconosciuto era davanti a te in quel momento vestito di tutto punto accanto ai genitori di Alex.  
“Credo di essermi scopato il testimone di tuo marito ieri sera..”

Lo sussurri a Jorge mentre camminate verso i suddetti genitori.  
Ed è come a rallentatore che lo vedi girarsi verso di te, dipinta sul volto un espressione che probabilmente ti avrebbe ucciso se uno sguardo potesse.  
“Quello è suo fratello.”

Si, sarebbe decisamente stata una lunga giornata.


	5. 5. E - Energy! A member of the otp+ is hyper or more hyper than usual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale era abituato a dormire fino a tardi, era una cosa che aveva imparato presto quando si erano messi insieme e non gli era mai dispiaciuto all’inizio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, non so come iniziare la descrizione di questa piccola OS anche perchè credo di non essermi mantenuta davvero attinente a quello che pensavo ma ok.  
> Ormai quando scrivo di questi due parto senza neanche pensarci e le cos emi sfuggono di mano..  
> Nel frattempo però vorrei ringraziare tutte le persone che hanno letto e apprezzato, anche chi è passato qui solo per sbaglio.  
> Un grazie enorme.  
> E ora vi lascio leggere perchè è giusto cosi.  
> Bacini.

Vale era abituato a dormire fino a tardi, era una cosa che aveva imparato presto quando si erano messi insieme e non gli era mai dispiaciuto all’inizio.  
Gli piaceva guardarlo dormire o semplicemente scendere in cucina a preparare la colazione per entrambi per poi tornare a letto e lasciarsi coccolare dal maggiore fino a ora di pranzo inoltrata per poi scendere nuovamente per cucinare qualcosa insieme.

Era diventata la routine delle domeniche ogni volta che non erano in circuito, l’abitudine dei giorni in cui non erano costretti a inventare sempre nuovi modi per vedersi in posti dove nessuno li avrebbe trovati.  
E si era abituato a tutto quello, alle coccole e alla colazione a letto.

Solo che quella mattina si era svegliato e aveva voglia di Vale, aveva voglia di coccole e baci, aveva voglia di tutto.  
Sa che a Vale non piace essere svegliato presto, che non gli piace essere svegliato altrimenti sarebbe stato scontroso tutto il giorno. Forse è per quello che inizialmente ti sei semplicemente alzato dal letto e hai girato un po’ per casa.

Non volevi svegliarlo, era la prima domenica che poteva riposare davvero soprattutto dopo il disastro della gara precedente. Era assurdo come non riuscisse a venire a capo dei problemi di quella moto che per anni gli aveva dato soddisfazioni e vedevi la sua frustrazione non potendo fare niente per aiutarlo.

La verità era che quella mattina sentivi troppo il bisogno di averlo vicino, avevi una strana sensazione e non sapevi come riuscire a calmarti per davvero.   
Ci avevi provato a restare a letto per un po’ cercando di non disturbarlo o almeno di riposare ancora un po’, era presto anche per i tuoi standard. 

Alla fine però avevi ceduto e ti eri alzato lasciando un piccolo bacio sua spalla del maggiore per poi chiuderti la porta alle spalle.  
Non sei mai stato un tipo ordinato ma quando quel genere di ansia ti prende, mettere in ordine sembra essere l’unica cosa a permetterti di mantenere il controllo su te stesso.

Tuo fratello ti aveva sempre preso in giro per questo, perché riuscivi sempre a controllare tutto ad alta velocità ma spesso a velocità normale era come se ti sentissi soffocare.   
Siete nella casa del maggiore in Italia, adori quel posto. L’odore dell’olio dei motori presente in ogni momento unito a quello della boscaglia che c’era intorno.

Era cosi Valentino che non avresti saputo spiegarlo a parole, sembrava racchiudere le due anime di quell’uomo meraviglioso che non aveva mai smesso di amare.  
Lo conosci abbastanza da sapere che avrà sicuramente del bucato da sistemare in lavanderia ed è cosi infatti, e non ci pensi due volte a metterti a piegare le sue cose.

Siete insieme da abbastanza tempo e sai quanto il maggiore sia maniacale nel suo ordine per questo ti limiti sono a piegare tutto e metterlo ordinatamente da parte in modo che debba solo metterlo a posto nei suoi cassetti e hai quasi finito quando ti senti abbracciare da dietro.

Tremi appena prima che due labbra calde si poggino sul tuo collo e ci lascino un tenero bacio. Lo riconosceresti quel tocco anche dopo anni senza sentirlo, e ne sapevi qualcosa.  
“Mi sono svegliato e non eri lì. E’ presto anche per te.”

Sorridi e ti lasci andare completamente contro di lui perché il tuo corpo si rilassa. Perché quello era tutto quello di cui avevi bisogno per cacciare via quella sensazione che ti portavi dietro da quando avevi aperto gli occhi poco prima.

“Non riuscivo a dormire..”  
Sussurri girandoti tra le sue braccia e lo senti stringerti più forte mentre una sua mano va ad intrecciarsi tra i tuoi capelli, sono decisamente lunghi ma non riesci a tagliarli, a lui piacciono.

Non ti lascia mentre ti carezza la schiena con l’altra mano.  
E sai che sa perfettamente che l’unico motivo che poteva farti alzare cosi presto doveva essere qualcosa che non andava, altrimenti saresti uscito a correre per poi tornare da lui con la colazione.

“Posso fare qualcosa?”  
Ti chiede lasciando qualche piccolo bacio sulla tua guancia. Scuoti appena la testa perché sta già facendo esattamente quello di cui hai bisogno mentre la sua mano si infila sotto la canotta che indossi per entrare direttamente in contatto con la tua pelle.

Passi dalla voglia di fare qualcosa per tenere la mente occupata a desiderare solo che quel momento si fermi nel tempo e tu possa sentirti cosi al sicuro in ogni momento.  
“Non volevo disturbarti, per questo ti ho lasciato dormire.”

Sfreghi il viso contro il suo collo prima di staccarti appena da lui e cercare le sue labbra in un bacio delicato.

Ricambia il tuo bacio con la stessa dolcezza e sorride contro le tue labbra quando vi staccate. Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e sai che probabilmente dormirebbe ancora se tornasse a letto. Ma il solo pensiero che si sia svegliato e visto che non eri lì ti sia venuto a cercare riesce a darti una tranquillità assurda.  
“Vuoi tornare a letto o preparare la colazione?”

Ti abbraccia di nuovo e poggia la testa sulla tua. Per un attimo ti senti sparire tra le sue braccia e non credi esista una sensazione migliore di quella che provi in quel momento.  
“Torniamo a letto per un po’.”

Gli dici alla fine anche se avresti preferito preparare la colazione e poi magari uscire ma va bene anche starsene a letto a non fare nulla.  
Ed è quello che fate alla fine. Siete a letto e Vale non ha smesso un attimo di stringerti o riempirti di baci.

Ridacchi all’ennesimo bacio che ti lascia sulla punta del naso prima di chiudere di nuovo gli occhi.

E non sai per quanto restate a letto a non fare niente, per una volta non hai voglia di correre o muoverti di continuo, vuoi solo che Vale non smetta di baciarti mentre il tempo smette di scorrere.


	6. 6. F - Folklore. Write about your otp+ in a fairy or folk tale style. Or: the otp+ shares their favorite folk tales and urban legends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si era innamorato di un umano.  
> Si era innamorato di un umano nonostante la legge lo impedisse in modo chiaro.  
> Lo aveva salvato durante una tempesta, beh anche quello era contro la legge, ma lo avevi fatto lo stesso. Lo avevi salvato dalla sua stessa nave e portato sulla spiaggia.  
> Avevi seguito la navigazione di quella nave anche se sapeva che era vietato farlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altra AU, forse non completamente attinente al tema neanche sto giro o almeno credo.  
> Cioè avevo voglia di scrivere una cosa del genere da una vita e si è presentata questa occasione meravigliosa e boom.  
> Mi sento particolamente felice di come è venuta anche se sono sempre convinta che si possa fare meglio.  
> E niente, questo giro ho poco da dire ok..  
> Vi lascio leggere che è meglio!
> 
> Intanto se volete sono qui: http://fiorisuilampioni.tumblr.com/

Si era innamorato di un umano.  
Si era innamorato di un umano nonostante la legge lo impedisse in modo chiaro.

Lo aveva salvato durante una tempesta, beh anche quello era contro la legge, ma lo avevi fatto lo stesso. Lo avevi salvato dalla sua stessa nave e portato sulla spiaggia.  
Avevi seguito la navigazione di quella nave anche se sapeva che era vietato farlo.

Eri rimasto affascinato dai colori di quella nave anche se non sapevi da dove venisse tutta quell’attrazione fino a quando non avevi intravisto il capitano.  
Sulla prua della nave in una sera più fredda del solito, forse la seconda in cui seguivi il suo percorso, lo avevi visto.  
I capelli leggermente ricci e il portamento di chi era nato per tutto quello.

E non ti sai spiegare l’amore, perché le sirene non ne provano, ma dentro di te sai che in qualche modo siete legati.  
Forse era uno dei motivi che ti aveva spinto a stare vicino a quella nave per giorni, perché speravi di vederlo, di scoprire altro su quel ragazzo cosi diverso da tutti quelli che erano presenti su quella stessa nave.

Ti eri innamorato di un umano senza sapere neanche cosa fosse l’amore.   
Eri rimasto con loro per settimane seguendo la navigazione senza capirne il senso, giravano in tondo come se cercassero qualcosa senza mai trovarla.  
Per quello una sera ti eri permesso di allontanarti da loro per cercare qualcosa da mangiare.

E dopo giorni passati in superfice o appena sotto di essa la sensazione di nuotare nuovamente sul fondo del mare ti aveva investito in pieno. Rivedere il colore dei coralli e sentire i rumori che solo il fondo dell’oceano aveva con la sensazione di essere finalmente nel posto giusto per te.

Ogni sirena sentiva quel richiamo profondo per il fondale, per lo stare stesi per ore su di esso lasciando che la vita dei mortali passasse sopra di voi senza esserne interessanti.  
Le leggende di sirene uccise dagli umani erano a decine e suo padre le aveva sempre usate per spaventare lui e suo fratello Alex.   
Storie di sirene e umani che rubavano via il dono del mare.

Da piccolo era terrorizzato da tutto quello, la sola idea della superfice era qualcosa di spaventoso.  
Poi era successo, non sai neanche come ma avevi visto il mondo fuori d’acqua. 

Non ti eri reso conto di essere di essere cosi vicino alla superfice poi quando te ne eri reso conto eri rimasto li bloccato a guardarla. La luce che filtrava gli riscaldava il viso ed era una sensazione totalmente nuova.  
Era stato impossibile resistere in qualche modo e lo avevi visto.

Avevi visto il mondo fuori dall’acqua ed era stato meraviglioso nonostante respirare fosse difficile e gli occhi bruciavano da morire quando eri al sole.  
Da allora non era riuscito a smettere di tornare in superfice ogni giorno.

La sua pelle era diventata più scusa grazie al sole e respirare era diventato più facile. Ed era bello essere lì’, osservare gli umani da lontano muoversi sulla spiaggia.  
Non aveva rischiato di farsi vedere da loro però la sensazione di essere di nuovo sul fondo dell’oceano era sempre inebriante. Anche perché non era mai rimasto lontano per molto tempo, era quasi troppo freddo lì rispetto alla luce dei giorni precedenti.

Ma è il posto in cui sei cresciuto e quello il cui sai che passerai il resto della tua vita, con quelli della tua specie.   
O almeno era quello che ti costringevi a pensare prima che l’immagine di un uomo si affacciasse nella tua testa. Ed era strano che il tuo cuore battesse cosi forte, non era normale.  
Non sai quanto tempo passi stesso sul fondale muovendo appena la braccia per non permettere alla corrente di farti muovere. 

Adori la sensazione dell’acqua che ti accarezza, con le correnti di diversa temperatura a muoverti appena, sai che quello è il posto a cui appartieni.  
Apparterai sempre al mare in qualche modo.

Rimani li per non sai quanto tempo e poi improvvisamente sai che devi muoverti, sai che devi risalire il superfice perché lui ha bisogno di te.  
Sai che è cosi anche se non hai un motivo logico.

E lo fai, nuoti il più velocemente cercando di raggiungerlo.  
La superfice non è mai stata cosi scura e la corrente mai cosi forte da quasi impedirti di nuotare come vuoi, come se lo stesso mare che ti ha creato provasse a soffocarti o spingerti indietro.

Come se sapesse che stai infrangendo la sua legge.  
Lotti con la corrente fino a quando non riesci a superare la superfice.  
La sua nave è in fiamme e non sai lui dove sia.

Di nuovo il cuore ti batte forte ma non nello stesso modo di poco prima, senti la paura invaderti completamente e sai cosa sia la paura.  
Tutte le creature dell’oceano ne hanno.

Torni sotto la superficie e nuovi veloce verso la nave in fiamme. Nuoti tra tutto quello che resta e poi lo vedi.  
Lo vedi anche se non lo hai mai davvero visto da vicino.

E nuoti più forte verso di lui, sai che ha bisogno di aria, sai che ha bisogno di essere sulla superfice.  
Sai poche cose degli umani ma sai che l’aria per loro è importante e nuoti veloce fino a che non lo stringi tra le braccia.  
Ed è diverso da tutto quello che hai mai provato nella tua vita.

Lo è perché appena varchi di nuovo la superfice e lo senti respirare tra le tue braccia il resto perde completamente significato, importa solo che lui respiri di nuovo.   
Te lo tieni stretto contro e senti lui stringerti allo stesso modo mentre cerchi di nuotare verso la riva.

Non sai quanto puoi avvicinarti alla riva, non sai quanto vicino alla terra puoi arrivare senza che per te sia troppo da sopportare. Gli esseri del mare non sono ammessi in quel luogo, anche in quel caso le leggende si consumavano. Si parlava di sirene che impazzivano una volta toccata terra, sirene a cui non era stata data la possibilità di tornare all’oceano che erano impazzite fino a togliersi la vita.

C’erano leggende spaventose da raccontare ma mentre nuotavi verso la riva con l’uomo che hai realizzato di amare sai che non ti importa.  
E ci sei quasi quando lo senti muoversi ancora tra le tue braccia.  
“Chi sei?”

E’ un sussurro appena accennato vicino al tuo orecchio, non credi sia del tutto cosciente in quel momento, lo speri perché non vuoi spaventarlo.  
Aumenti la velocità e ti senti sfinito perché la corrente è ancora forte nonostante siate lontani dal mare aperto e vicino alla spiaggia.  
Senti le forze mancarti ancora quando la tua coda sfiora il fondo basso e la sensazione di non appartenere a quel posto ti schiaccia impedendoti quasi di respirare.  
“Vai, devi nuotare verso la riva.”

Gli dici e il suono stesso della tua voce ti ferisce le orecchie cosi diversa da quella che hai quando sei in mare.  
E lo stacchi da te vedendo che riesce a appena a stare a galla.  
“Ti prego nuota, devi arrivare alla spiaggia.”

Lo senti stringerti una mano e alzi gli occhi incrociandoli con i suoi.  
Erano cosi azzurri da ricordarti il colore del cielo che per tanti giorni avevi ammirato, ed è assurdo come in piena notte tu riesca comunque a vedere quell’azzurro cosi chiaramente.

E in quegli occhi sei pronto a vederci la paura di quello che sei ma ci vedi solo la gratitudine per averlo salvato nessuna paura per quello che ha davanti.  
“Mi hai salvato la vita.”  
“Nuota ti prego, vai al sicuro.”

Ti importa solo di quello in quel momento mentre lasci andare la sua mano e lo spingi ancora verso la spiaggia.  
Non hai forze e sai che dipende dalla terra ferma cosi vicino a te, sai che devi scegliere ma è difficile quando le sue mani sono di nuovo su di te a non volerti lasciare andare.   
“Ti prego, devo andare.”

La tua voce suona disperata mentre cerchi di allontanarti dal suo corpo caldo e poggi le sue mani sul suo petto per spingerlo via cercando di nuotare via dalla sua stretta.  
“Grazie..”  
Lo allontani definitivamente da te e inizi a nuotare lontano.

E speri che sia arrivato alla spiaggia, che si sia salvato.   
Lo pensi mentre nuoti sul fondo del mare tornando al posto in cui appartieni e il tuo corpo sembra recuperare tutte le forze che avevi perso.  
Innamorarsi di un umano è vietato per le creature del mare.

Le emozioni degli umani sono troppo forti da reggere per le sirene per questo quelle che in passato hanno scelto di lasciare il mare sono impazzite.  
Ti eri innamorato di un umano anche se era vietato, lo avevi fatto senza saperlo.  
Ne avresti pagato per sempre le conseguenze.

Lo pensi quando torni lì ogni giorno per cerca di vederlo su quella spiaggia e poi lo sai per certo quando ogni giorno lo vedi li ad aspettarti sperando che tu torni da lui.  
Le creature del mare però non appartengo alla terra ferma.  
Lo sai da sempre.


	7. 7. G - Game. The otp+ play a game together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ti sfido a battermi a FIFA! Chi vince decide per la cena e per il film da guardare dopo.”  
> E praticamente hai vinto in partenza. Lo capisci dalla faccia di Marc che sbuffa appena prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo e alzare le braccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono adorabili, non ne uscirò mai da questi due.  
> Volevo fare questa considerazione e sclerare ancora per quello che è successo in Malesia.  
> Si sono parlati, davanti a persone.  
> Potrei pensarci e sorridere ancora per tanto.  
> Ora però vi lascio leggere.

“Ti sfido a battermi a FIFA! Chi vince decide per la cena e per il film da guardare dopo.”  
E praticamente hai vinto in partenza. Lo capisci dalla faccia di Marc che sbuffa appena prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo e alzare le braccia.

Siete a casa del minore ad Andorra, un fine settimana tranquillo lontano da tutti e tutto per dedicarvi solo a voi due come non succede da un po’, sei felice che manchi poco alla fine della stagione cosi da avere più tempo da dedicare a giornate come quelle.

La sua espressione rassegnata ti fa scoppiare a ridere mentre lui resta in piedi davanti a te con le mani sui fianchi e un broncio adorabile che gli si sta formando sulle labbra.  
“Non è giusto cosi!”

“Eppure sono certo che hai detto a tuo fratello che puoi battermi tranquillamente alla Play!”  
Alza di nuovo gli occhi al cielo e ti trattieni dal ridere di nuovo.

E quasi sera e l’idea di uscire a cena era passata ad un no quando fuori aveva cominciato scendere la prima neve e Marc si era praticamente stesso su di te quasi addormentandosi.  
La neve rendeva quel posto ancora più magico, anche se ti bastava la sola presenza di Marc per essere nel posto giusto.  
“Io ho solo detto che potrei farlo..”

“Non mentire, so cosa hai detto ad Alex!”  
Lo dici sporgendoti in avanti sul divano in cui sei seduto, ti basta afferrare la sua maglietta per tirarlo a te e lasciare che finisca seduto sulle sue gambe come poco prima.   
Le sue braccia ti circondano il collo e il sorriso sulle sue labbra è in grado di fotterti il cervello, non credi smetterà mai di essere cosi.   
“Quindi se ti batto posso scegliere la cena e il film?”

“Si, chi vince sceglie per stasera.”  
Lo guardarsi mordersi il labbro prima di annuire lentamente e baciarti appena sulle labbra.  
“Direi che chi vince ha il controllo totale sulla serata e anche sul dopo.”

Ti sussurra quelle parole all’orecchio mentre lascia qualche piccolo bacio appena sotto di esso facendoti rabbrividire. Adori quando è cosi, quando dice ad alta voce cosa vuole e le tue mani scendono istintivamente a stringergli appena il sedere attraverso il tessuto sottile della tuta che indossa.

Lo senti sospirare prima che quel momento sembri passare e Marc scatti in piedi per recuperare i joystick per la Play.  
La competizione sarà sempre parte di voi, lo è stata dal primo momento in cui vi siete conosciuti, lo è stata quando vi siete innamorati rischiando per un momento di farvi separare da eventi esterni.

Ed era stimolante avere vicino un uomo come Marc, sempre alla ricerca di nuovi limiti, sempre pronto a portare prospettive nuove nella sua vita.  
Sono pronti per la sfida pochi minuti dopo, uno accanto all’altro sul divano.  
“Io prendo il Barcellona!”

Te lo dice mentre seleziona la sua squadra.  
“Che banale che sei. Io scelgo il Chelsea, tanto hai perso in partenza!”  
Ridete entrambi prima che Marc ti dia una leggera spallata per poi parlare ancora.

“Se io fossi in te non sarei cosi sicuro di vincere, magari non mentivo ad Alex!”  
Sbuffi appena prima di avviare la partita.

E riuscite a giocare in silenzio i primi 10 minuti prima che Marc segni esaltandosi come se avesse appena vinto un mondiale.  
“Preparati a perdere, Rossi.”

“Non esultare tanto presto, Marquez. Ho ancora tempo per distruggerti e vincere la scommessa.”  
Con il passare dei minuti infatti l’entusiasmo di Marc si stava trasformando lentamente in insofferenza.

Era praticamente sotto 6-2.  
“Hai solo fortuna!”

Te lo dice sbuffando prima di spingerti appena distraendoti quello che bastava perché ti rubasse la palla e iniziasse ad andare verso la tua porta.   
“Questo è imbrogliare.”

Dici spingendolo appena allo stesso modo mentre lo senti ridere ancora prima di tirare nuovamente quasi lanciando il joystick quando la palla non finisce in rete come avrebbe voluto.  
E manca poco alla fine della partita e lo vedi scattare in piedi e cercare il telecomando per chiudere la televisione.  
“Ma cosa…”

Non fai in tempo a dire niente perché te lo ritrovi addosso, di nuovo seduto a cavalcioni su di te, le sue labbra a reclamare le tue in modo decisamente sufficiente a distrarti da tutto.

E ti bacia fino a farti sospirare mentre una delle sue mani stringe appena i tuoi ricci tirandoli senza farti male e l’altra sotto la tua maglietta all’altezza del tuo cuore.  
“Cinese in quel locale che ci piace, possiamo rivedere Avengers e dopo il film voglio urlare il tuo nome.”

Lo dice contro le tue labbra con il sorriso sulle labbra, quel sorrisino con il quale potrebbe farti fare decisamente di tutto.  
Avevi perso in partenza quando si trattava di Marc, forse lo sapevi ma non ti saresti lamentato di niente perché sai che con lui è diverso, lo sarebbe sempre stato.  
Le labbra di Marc ti avevano fatto dimenticare ogni possibile protesta.

Si, poteva batterti anche a FIFA in quel modo, non sarebbe importato.


	8. 8. H - Holiday. The otp+ celebrate a holiday or holiday weekend together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se c’era una cosa che amava delle vacanze era l’enorme quantità di tempo libero che portavano con sé. Quel momento di pace che, per quanto amasse andare in moto, ti permetteva di prenderti del tempo per staccare tutto e smettere di pensare alla prossima curva per qualche giorno.  
> O almeno, ti impediva di pensare a curve che non fossero quelle che appartenevano a Marc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono appena tornata dalle vacanze e sono in una fase di ripresa e mancanza molto forte.  
> Che poi ho visto Marc questo fine settimana, cioè, non so se potrò mai superarlo, giusto per dire.  
> Poi da vicino è ancora più un raggio di sole che dalla tv. Niente, non mi riprendo mai.  
> Vi lascio leggere che è meglio!!

Se c’era una cosa che amava delle vacanze era l’enorme quantità di tempo libero che portavano con sé. Quel momento di pace che, per quanto amasse andare in moto, ti permetteva di prenderti del tempo per staccare tutto e smettere di pensare alla prossima curva per qualche giorno.  
O almeno, ti impediva di pensare a curve che non fossero quelle che appartenevano a Marc.

Ti fa ridacchiare quel pensiero mentre ti metti comodo sulla sedia da esterno che diventa praticamente parte di te ogni volta che siete in vacanza a Marbella, appena fuori città.  
Le vacanze erano qualcosa che ti permetteva sempre di ricaricare le batterie, negli ultimi anni quando le brutte gare diventavano troppe non vedevi l’ora di staccare.   
Con Marc accanto sembrava tutto più facile.

Riempire i giorni, ridere e stare bene indipendentemente da tutto.

Con lui accanto era più facile lasciare che le corse passassero in secondo piano e tutto quello che sembrava impedirti di dormire spariva una volta che lo stringevi tra le braccia.  
Vacanza era una casa al mare, troppo grande solo per due persone.

Un portico enorme che dava su una piccola caletta sconosciuta ai più se non vivevi nella zona, con un tavolo per mangiare fuori e diverse sedie per gli ospiti.  
Vacanza era smettere di pensare a tutto quello che non fosse famiglia.

Passare le serate a grigliare la carne nel giardino vicino al ranch dopo una giornata passata a parlare di tutto e niente con i ragazzi dell’Accademy.  
Per poi passare l’ultima parte della serata a pulire e mettere in ordine tutti insieme prendendosi in giro per le cose più stupide. Nell’ultimo anno Marc era spesso parte di quelle serate, ed era bello come tutti lo avessero accolto indipendentemente da tutto.

Luca gli aveva sempre detto che nessuno era in grado di renderlo felice come faceva quel ragazzino.

Non gli aveva mai creduto davvero, però con il passare del tempo non poteva non pensare che suo fratello minore ci avesse misto meglio di quanto lui avesse mai fatto.  
Vacanza era stare in Spagna in un piccolo appartamento nella cittadina di Cervera dove tutti conoscevano Marc e aiutavano a tenere lontani occhi indiscreti quando erano in giro.  
Dove se chiedevi ti rispondevano che non importava chi fossi, che bastava che Marc fosse felice e loro avrebbero sempre aiutato.

Quei vecchietti ti avevano insegnato a parlare lo spagnolo e il dialetto che si usava in quella zona, non credevi di aver mai riso tanto per anni.  
Marc stava semplicemente lì a guardarti, spesso insieme ad Alex o quando uscivano da soli per andare a cena, gli ripeteva sempre che la felicità gli “donava”, non credevi di capire cosa intendesse, non del tutto almeno. 

Vacanza era un qualsiasi posto in cui potevi definirti a casa.  
Con il tempo avevi capito che “casa” era dove le persone che amavi erano libere di essere semplicemente loro stesse.

Casa era diventato quello quando Marc era tornato a fare parte della tua vita con la forza di una pioggia estiva mentre sei al mare in Romagna.  
In quel momento vacanza coincide con casa.

Vacanza è una casa fuori città vicino la zona di Marbella, con il mare azzurro davanti e il vento caldo ad accarezzarti il viso.

Vacanza è un portico con un tavolo troppo grande per due ma che da sulla spiaggia bianca più bella che tu abbia mai visto, con Marc che è appena tornato da un bagno.  
Marc che ti viene incontro sorridendo perché quando sei in vacanza adori dormire fino a tardi mentre lui ha questa assurda abitudine di svegliarsi presto.

C’è da dire però che rende ancora più belle quelle mattine in cui rimane con te a letto fino a tardi e puoi svegliarti sentendo le sue labbra sulla tua pelle.   
Vacanza è Marc che non importa il fatto che sia completamente bagnato e congelato ti si siede semplicemente addosso e ti bacia senza dire nulla. L’acqua fredda che ti fa rabbrividire e ti bagna lentamente.

Vacanza è tutto quello.  
Una casa dove si sentono al sicuro e possono semplicemente amarsi.

Un biglietto aereo comprato all’ultimo momento durante la pausa estiva.  
Vacanza è Marc che ti sta attorno tutto il giorno e ti ricorda perché ti sei innamorato di lui mentre lo guardi andare in giro per casa con i tuoi vestiti addosso.  
E ami correre in moto e passare tempo al circuito ma le vacanze hanno tutto un altro sapore con Marc come parte di esse.

Semplicemente lo baci di nuovo stringendolo a te.  
E’ tutto perfetto.


	9. 9.  I - If. Hypotheticals, uncertainties, worst and best case scenarios, you name it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ti sei mai chiesto come sarebbe stata la tua vita se non ci fossimo incontrati quel giovedì di metà novembre?”  
> E ti fermi un attimo a pensarci perché seriamente non sai come sarebbe stato se non lo avessi incontrato, perché la tua vita si è talmente tanto intrecciata con quella del ragazzo che stringi tra le braccia in quel momento, che ti serve un attimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sto finendo le cose da scrivere nelle note iniziali ma non riesco a non scriverci niente perchè sono particolare ok.  
> Ennessima Au, ormai è iniziato quel momento della mia vita in cui "Non importa in quale universo li fai incontrare tanto loro si ameranno completamente e sempre"  
> Quindi eccola qui.  
> Tema abbastanza aperto quindi ho scritto una cosina carina e dolcina.  
> Vi lascio leggere!!!

“Ti sei mai chiesto come sarebbe stata la tua vita se non ci fossimo incontrati quel giovedì di metà novembre?”

E ti fermi un attimo a pensarci perché seriamente non sai come sarebbe stato se non lo avessi incontrato, perché la tua vita si è talmente tanto intrecciata con quella del ragazzo che stringi tra le braccia in quel momento, che ti serve un attimo.

Attimo che ti concedi mentre torni indietro, a quel pomeriggio piovoso di metà novembre in una città universitaria.

Fondamentalmente eri in ritardo, in ritardo per la lezione di fisica di quella mattina dall’altra parte del campus. Pioveva ovviamente e tu non avevi un ombrello.  
Ti eri dovuto arrendere quando la pioggia si era fatta troppo fitta ed avevi optato per un piccolo bar vicino al quartiere di letteratura della facoltà, l’altro lato rispetto ai soliti posti che di solito frequentavi con i tuoi compagni di corso.

Se non saresti potuto andare a lezione ne avresti almeno approfittato per studiare e aspettare che la pioggia passasse anche se eri già completamente bagnato.  
Quando pioveva in quel modo l’università sembrava uno di quei posti assurdi descritti nei film, come se acquistasse una nuova magia e ti aveva fatto sorridere dalla prima volta che avevi messo piede a Madrid quella cosa.

L’aria calda che ti accoglie appena varchi la soglia del locale ti fa sospirare piacevolmente.  
L’interno è molto illuminato e i tavolini disposti contro le vetrate danno sul giardino e sono quasi tutti occupati, diversamente dai tavoli dietro vicino al bancone.  
I colori sono pastello, misti a legno sbiancato che danno al locale l’aria moderna che tanto va di moda in quel momento.

Sulle pareti ci sono frasi di autori importanti, da quello capisci di essere in un posto diverso dal solito bar dove sulle pareti si trovano formule di fisica e disegni di curve.   
Totalmente diverso dal solito, ti piace anche per quello.

Alla fine scegli un tavolo nell’angolo liberatosi poco prima che tu ti ci avvicinassi.  
Ti siedi e togli la giacca completamente bagnata prima di iniziare a recuperare libri e pc dalla borsa.

Non accorgi del cameriere che nel frattempo si è avvicinando al tavolo per pulirlo fino a quando non tossicchia appena.  
“Scusami, cosa posso portarti?”

Alzi gli occhi, stai per chiedere il solito caffè amaro e di solito non presti molta attenzione alle persone che hai attorno.  
E’ un difetto che hai da sempre ma in quel momento è come se i tuoi occhi fossero restassero fissi su ragazzo che hai davanti.

Capelli leggermente ricci e il viso dolce, il sorriso che ha sulle labbra è qualcosa che deve sicuramente far perdere la testa a molte persone e quegli occhi cosi dolci per un attimo sembrano diventare il centro di tutto.

E sei costretto a farti richiamare di nuovo prima di riuscire a fare la tua ordinazione.  
“Si, un caffè nero e avete delle torte?”

Non sai neanche da quando mangi le torte, non sei un amante delle cose dolci ma vuoi sentire ancora la sua voce.  
“Ti posso consigliare la crostata di frutta, la prepara la proprietaria ed è davvero buona!”  
Sorride ancora e lo fai anche tu di riflesso mentre poggi il pc sul tavolo insieme ai libri.

“Va benissimo, mi fido allora.”  
Aspetti che vada via prima di darti da solo una manata in faccia, se chiunque dei tuoi amici fosse stato lì con te probabilmente avrebbe riso di te per ore.

Ed è in quel momento che ti ricordi di scrivere un messaggio ad Andrea per dirgli che non saresti andato a lezione perché eri rimasto bloccato per via della pioggia.  
Gli chiedi anche di prendere appunti in modo decente, cosa che di solito tocca a te nel gruppo e speri allo stesso tempo che oggi il professore ripeta cose vecchie cosi da non dover impazzire per decifrare gli appunti di Andrea.

E fai appena in tempo ad accendere il pc e aprire il quaderno degli appunti che il ragazzo di poco prima torna con la tua ordinazione.  
Marc, lo leggi dal cartellino che porta al petto, un piccolo fiore vicino al suo nome.

Sorridi ancora e lasci che poggi tutto davanti a te sul tavolo dove non ti da fastidio.  
“Ti ringrazio..”

“Fisica 3, eh? Mi sa che mi aspetta al prossimo semestre se riesco a superare la seconda parte alla fine di questo..”  
Ridacchia appena prima di lasciare anche la crostata.

“Studi fisica?”  
Sei quasi stupito da questa cosa. E’ strano incrociare studenti del suo campo da quella parte del campus, i preconcetti erano qualcosa di strano per lui ma soprattutto ti chiedevi come una bellezza del genere non ti fosse saltata prima all’occhio. Anche se era plausibile visto che era dietro di un semestre.

“Ingegneria in realtà, sono più per le cose pratiche.. non sarai d’accordo suppongo ma capiscimi.”  
“Di solito quelli di ing…”

Ti rendi conto di quello che stai per dire e ti zittisci, di certo non vuoi che pensi che sei uno stronzo colossale.  
“Lavoro qui per mantenermi e non incrociando mai nessuno del mio corso sono libero di lavorare tranquillo..”

“Non devi giustificarti o spiegarmi, lavoro anche io e serve per mantenermi non importa cosa si studi. Non volevo sembrarti uno dei soliti stronzi che studiano fisica…”  
Non hai smesso di guardarlo un secondo e quando lo vedi sorridere di nuovo ti senti come se tutto tornasse al suo posto.

“Si, beh.. esattamente. Sarà meglio che torno a lavoro allora…”

Ti guarda come se volesse dire altro ma non sa come farlo, magari vorrebbe chiederti qualcosa.  
“Valentino, ma mi chiamano tutti Vale.”

“E’ stato un piacere conoscerti, Vale.”  
Sorridete ancora e lo vedi andare via per tornare al suo lavoro mentre tu cerchi di concentrarti come si deve sulle registrazioni. Hai bisogno di sistemare gli appunti.  
Ed è tranquillo studiare, totalmente diverso dal vostro solito posto. 

Non ci sono persone che vengono a chiederti cose o portarti altri appunti.   
Sei cosi concentrato che quando Marc torna vicino al tuo tavolo non sai quando tempo sia passato esattamente, ha un altro caffe sul vassoio e sostituisce la tua tazza ormai vuota con quella piena.

“Non ho chiesto..”  
“Lo so, questo lo offre la casa sembra tu ne abbia bisogno.”

E sorride ancora mentre ti dice quelle cose e prende pure il piatto con le poche briciole della costata, alla fine era buona davvero.  
“Si, grazie.. credo di averne decisamente bisogno.”

“La tua faccia dice che è più complicato del previsto.”  
Ridacchi ancora e dai un occhiata ai fogli che hai davanti, nonostante sia difficile ami tutto quello, ti è sempre venuto facile.  
“Lo è, ma credo sia questo il bello, no?”

“Risolvere qualcosa che non è per tutti. Almeno per me è quello.”  
Annuisci e ti senti capito, nonostante tu abbia sempre intorno persone che ti capisco in quel caso è diverso. E’ come se ci fosse qualcosa di diverso tra di voi.

E ti rendi conto che il locale è quasi deserto, segno che il flusso della mattina deve essersi esaurito e la pioggia che prima scorreva copiosa si è calmata fino a quasi smettere.  
“Non hai corsi oggi?”

Lo chiedi senza neanche pensarci quando Marc passa a sistemare uno dei tavoli vicino a dove sei seduto tu.  
“Si, nel pomeriggio.. dopo che ho staccato.. Perché?”

“Devo seguire nel pomeriggio anche io.. pensavo solo che potremmo andarci insieme. Ovviamente se ti va.”

Tiri fuori il tuo miglior sorriso e sai che funziona perché lo vedi arrossire appena e scuotere la testa come se cercasse di darsi un contegno.  
E ti senti fortunato a saperci fare in quelle cose, almeno è quello che ti hanno sempre fatto credere.  
“Potrebbe andarmi si, ma dovrai aspettare ancora un po’ prima di andare.”

“Sono certo che troverò un modo per passare il tempo, si!”  
Ridete entrambi mentre gli indichi tutti i fogli che hai davanti in quel momento.

Scuote di nuovo la testa prima di tornare a lavoro e lasciarti ai tuoi studi.  
Quella mattina di metà novembre era stato solo l’inizio alla fine.

Ti eri ritrovato a studiare in quello stesso bar per il resto del semestre, sempre da solo e quando Marc aveva i turni.  
Ed era diventata abitudine aspettarlo e parlare con lui.

E’ difficile immaginare come sarebbe stata la tua vita se non fossi entrato in quel bar quella mattina.  
“Magari ci saremmo incontrati ad uno dei corsi o in area studio!”

Lo dici tornando al presente sul divano dell’appartamento che il minore condivide con suo fratello fuori dal campus.  
“Devo pensare che stai dicendo che ci saremo incontrati in qualsiasi caso? Potrebbe suonare romantico!”

Ridete perché sapete entrambi che non sei tu quello della coppia con l’amore per il romanticismo.  
“Se ti dico che intendevo nel senso più romantico possibile, posso avere un bacio?”

Ride di nuovo e ti bacia.  
E si, se non avessi varcato quella soglia in una mattina di metà novembre lo avresti comunque incontrato in qualche modo, lo hai pensato dal primo momento anche se non te ne eri reso conto.

Avreste sempre trovato un modo per vivere quello stesso momento.  
Voi due a baciarvi sul divano in una sera normale di metà novembre di un anno dopo.


	10. 10. J - Just in case. The otp+ has all their bases covered. Or at least they think they do…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era sempre stato il tipo di persona che pensava tutto.  
> Era stato cosi fin da piccolo, persino quando i suoi genitori avevano divorziato lui era già pronto. Nonostante avesse appena 12 anni quando aveva ricevuto la notizia era già pronto ad andare con sua madre, non perché avesse davvero scelta ma semplicemente perché sarebbe andata in quel modo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi ripeto sempre quando scrivo questa parte quindi ora non lo faccio e vi faccio leggere direttamente!!!

Era sempre stato il tipo di persona che pensava tutto.

Era stato cosi fin da piccolo, persino quando i suoi genitori avevano divorziato lui era già pronto. Nonostante avesse appena 12 anni quando aveva ricevuto la notizia era già pronto ad andare con sua madre, non perché avesse davvero scelta ma semplicemente perché sarebbe andata in quel modo.

Era preparato anche quando per la prima volta si era trovato a dover fare a pugni per proteggersi dai bulli che aveva trovato nella scuola nuova.

Aveva imparato ad incassare i colpi e quando ne aveva avuto l’occasione li aveva ripagati con la stessa moneta anche parlandone con le persone giuste per mettere fine ai suoi problemi.  
Forse era meno pronto alla prima volta che gli avevano spezzato il cuore.

Quel rapporto a cui tanto teneva gli era cambiato davanti nel corso di un anno, era peggiorato deteriorandosi ogni volta un po’ in più.

Nessuno di loro due aveva fatto nulla per tenere insieme i pezzi, nonostante credessi di amare lei più di quanto potessi amare qualcun altro nella tua vita.  
Una sera l’avevi guardata e avevi capito che era praticamente finito tutto senza che si potesse più fare nulla per recuperare.

Da quel momento eri più preparato a lasciare andare chi amavi, perché se ti avessero amato davvero non sarebbero andati via, in qualche modo sarebbero rimasti nella tua vita.   
Avevi pensato a tutto anche quando per la prima volta avevi baciato un uomo, con la consapevolezza che tutto quello avesse sempre fatto parte di te.   
Una parte di te che avevi fatto fatica ad accettare ma che alla fine aveva vinto facendoti smettere di avere paura.

Eri pronto quando eri in pista e a parlare erano solo i tempi e i risultati.  
Sembravi destinato a tutto quello, a guidare la moto come se fosse parte di te da sempre.

Ed era stato cosi per anni, avevi controllato tutto quello che avevi attorno in modo quasi maniacale e davi sempre la colpa a tutto quello che avevi vissuto in passato quando relazionarti con qualcuno diventava troppo spaventoso.

Come se fosse un valida scusa a tenere tutte le persone che provavano a legarsi davvero te lontane.   
Per questo eri stato pronto quando qualcuno una volta si era innamorato di te e ti aveva chiesto di scegliere.  
Lo avevi visto lottare per te fino quasi a distruggersi.

E ancora una volta eri pronto a lasciartelo alle spalle a spiegargli che non volevi nessuno vicino.  
Non volevi nessuno troppo vicino che ti spezzasse ancora una volta il cuore. 

Eri sempre stato pronto a tutto, calcolavi il rischio in ogni cosa anche se non era sempre stato semplice esserlo perché le persone non possono essere controllate.  
E le persone sanno ferire, ma avevi imparato a essere pronto anche a quello.

Eri davvero convinto di aver trovato un modo per proteggerti, ma poi era arrivato lui.  
Non eri pronto per un ragazzino con i capelli ricci e un talento troppo grande per uno cosi piccolo.  
Non eri pronto a dargli il tuo cuore.

E credevi di avere tutto sotto controllo, eri convinto che fosse cosi prima di incontrarlo.  
Poi ti eri innamorato di lui e andava contro tutto quello che avevi sempre creduto fino a quel momento.

Credevi di aver pensato a tutto, ma Marc era una forza che nessuno sarebbe mai stato in grado di controllare.  
Quando lo avevi incontrato tutte le certezze che avevi sulla tua vita, erano crollate sotto i tuoi piedi.

Forse era in quel momento che avevi capito che non potevi controllare tutto.  
Non potevi controllare l’amore e non volevi farlo, almeno non più.

Non da quando avevi conosciuto Marc.


	11. 11. K - Kiss. Write a kissing scene of any kind! Get creative.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richiudi l’ultimo faldone che hai davanti e sospiri, perché la giornata è stata lunga, come se ne avessi vissute due insieme.  
> Forse non stai ancora facendo il lavoro dei tuoi sogni, ma quando sei stato assunto in uno dei più importati studi legali di New York sapevi che avresti dovuto lavorare ancora più sodo in quel momento.  
> E andava bene cosi.

Richiudi l’ultimo faldone che hai davanti e sospiri, perché la giornata è stata lunga, come se ne avessi vissute due insieme.  
Forse non stai ancora facendo il lavoro dei tuoi sogni, ma quando sei stato assunto in uno dei più importati studi legali di New York sapevi che avresti dovuto lavorare ancora più sodo in quel momento.  
E andava bene cosi.

Andava bene lavorare fino a notte inoltrata a casi minori ma complicati in cui eri costretto a leggere vecchie sentenze ancora non digitalizzate.  
Andava bene mangiare cose fredde in ufficio insieme ai colleghi che come te erano lì per raggiungere un sogno simile al tuo.

Non era solo in tutto quello, lo sapeva da sempre. Lo sapeva da quando aveva deciso di studiare legge da bambino e ora era lì e stava riuscendo a fare quello che voleva, e non era solo.

Rimetti tutto in ordine perché domani sarebbe stata una giornata intensa già dal mattino, ma in quel momento hai bisogno di tornare a casa.  
Ed è quasi mezzanotte quando varchi la soglia del piccolo appartamento dove ti sei trasferito da quasi un anno. Decisamente fuori zona rispetto al tuo ufficio, fuori zona rispetto a quello in cui vivevi prima che tutto quello cominciasse.

Lasci le tue cose all’ingresso cercando di fare il più piano possibile, non ti va di svegliarlo sai perfettamente che anche la sua giornata al ristorante deve essere stata impegnativa.  
Va bene, arrivare in cucina e trovare la cena pronta per essere scaldata, un piccolo post it attaccato su di esso e la scritta “Ti amo” che fa bella mostra di sé attaccato al forno microonde che tu stesso avevi messo lì per momenti come quelli, se fosse stato per Marc si sarebbe alzato per cucinarti qualcosa ogni sera.  
Sei fortunato ad averlo, non sai quante volte tua madre te lo abbia ripetuto dopo la prima volta che lo hai incontrato. Forse tu ci hai messo un po’ più tempo a capirlo ma lo hai fatto e non gli avresti mai permesso di lasciarti.

E va bene cosi.  
Va bene riscaldare la cena in un fornetto mentre controlli le tue mail un ultima volta per assicurarti di aver fatto tutto quel giorno. Il bigliettino ancora stretto in mano a giocarci lentamente con le dita, hai intenzione di attaccarlo sul frigo.

Il tuo piatto preferito che inizia a diffondere un ottimo odore in cucina facendoti sorridere in modo automatico come ogni volta che torni a casa da lui.  
E andava anche bene mangiare da soli poggiati al bordo della cucina fissando fuori dalla finestra le luci della città. Andava bene perché alcune sere due braccia calde ti stringevano da dietro e la fronte di Marc si poggiava esattamente sotto il tuo collo mentre il suo respiro ti arrivava alla pelle anche attraverso la camicia che indossavi facendoti rabbrividire.  
“Ti ho svegliato?”

Glielo chiedi lasciando da parte un attimo la tua cena per girarti verso di lui e poterlo abbracciare come si deve.  
“Non lo hai fatto. Sapevo che eri qui e mi sono svegliato.”

E magari non è un vero ti amo ma è la cosa più dolce che possa dirti dopo la giornata che hai appena avuto.  
Come a dirti che non importa quanto rumore ci sia attorno a voi, quante persone o silenzio magari, lui avrebbe saputo sempre quando gli eri vicino, quella sola cosa è in grado di zittire l’intero mondo. 

Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e i capelli arruffati, il segno del cuscino si vede appena sulla sua guancia che gli accarezzi lentamente.  
Ed è bellissimo mentre cerca appena di aprire gli occhi infastidito dalla luce della cucina e sorride con dolcezza stringendoti più forte.  
Non ti trattieni e lo baci leggero sulle labbra.

E poi ancora e ancora, fino a che non vi trovate a ridacchiare entrambi.  
Ti chiedi come sia possibile che un semplice bacio sia in grado di rendere tutto migliore.  
Guardi l’uomo che stringi tra le braccia e, per grandi linee, credi di saperlo.  
Lo baci ancora.


	12. 12. L - Looks. The otp+ share glances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era iniziato tutto più o meno due settimane prima.  
> Lo avevi visto sul treno che ti portava ogni mattino in università e ti chiedevi come avessi fatto a non notarlo prima di quel momento, perché eri certo che avresti notato un ragazzo del genere subito.

Era iniziato tutto più o meno due settimane prima.  
Lo avevi visto sul treno che ti portava ogni mattino in università e ti chiedevi come avessi fatto a non notarlo prima di quel momento, perché eri certo che avresti notato un ragazzo del genere subito.

Non sapevi niente di lui, sapevi solo che scendevi sempre prima di lui e ogni volta che le porte del treno ti si chiudevano alle spalle e ti giravi per guardare all’interno lui ti stava guardando. Ed era come ipnotico perché non riuscivi a smettere di guardarlo fino a che il treno non ripartiva nuovamente.  
Era cosi da due settimane, fin dalla prima volta che lo avevi visto. 

Sinceramente i primi giorni credevi che fosse un caso, semplicemente uno sconosciuto che ti guarda scendere dal treno.

Solo che era successo ancora e ancora, e quegli occhi azzurri erano diventati un ossessione per te, come i capelli ricci di quel ragazzo tenuti in parte a bada dalle cuffie che portava. E ti chiedevi che musica ascoltasse di prima mattina o semplicemente fossero un mezzo per lasciare l’intero mondo fuori.  
Sei curioso da morire e quel ragazzo ti affascina in un modo che non riesci a spiegarti.

Quella mattina non sarebbe stata diversa dalle altre, anche se eri in ritardo.  
Ah, e pioveva. La prima pioggia sintomo della fine dell’estate mentre le temperature si stavano abbassando in modo decisamente troppo rapido per i suoi standard.

Adorava l’Inghilterra, era uno dei motivi per cui aveva deciso di studiare li in un primo momento. Il clima non era stato inserito nella tua equazione ed era forse uno dei motivi principali perché ti mancava la Spagna.  
Ed era quasi un anno che vivevi lì ma non credevi che ti saresti mai abituato davvero.

Prendi il treno all’ultimo prima che le porte si chiudano e non hai preso il tuo solito caffè prima di salirci perché avevi paura di non riuscire a salire e non vederlo quel giorno.  
Sei salito nella prima carrozza che ti sei trovato davanti e per un attimo ti guardi attorno come se ti aspettassi di vederlo ma non succede. 

Ti muovi lentamente verso il solito posto che occupi la mattina. Non ti siedi, lo fai molto raramente, cerchi un posto in piedi vicino alle porte e ti perdi a guardare fuori. Almeno lo facevi prima che lui entrasse nella tua stessa carrozza qualche fermata prima.   
Era diventata un abitudine entrare nella stessa carrozza ogni giorno e trovarlo dall’altro lato.

Quella mattina non era stato diverso, lui era lì. I suoi occhi ancora più azzurri per via della pioggia.  
Ti aveva sorriso quando ti aveva visto arrivare e puoi giurare di vedere le sue spalle rilassarsi quando raggiungi il tuo posto.

Rispondi al suo stesso sorriso e sei certo di essere arrossito perché sai di essere in uno stato pietoso dopo la corsa sotto la pioggia per non fare tardi solo che ti piace davvero il modo in cui ti guarda anche in quel momento. 

E ridacchia appena quando i vostri occhi si incrociano di nuovo e ti mordi il labbro perché è assurdo che un ragazzo che non conosci neanche ti faccia sentire in quel modo.  
Il viaggio prosegue tranquillo, come sempre anche se avverti il freddo ogni volta che la porta si apre per questo ti stringi nella giacca che indossi. Recuperi il telefono per scrivere a Jorge che lo avresti raggiunto a breve, avevate programmato una lunga giornata di studio prima della sessione d’esami che vi aspettava.

Guadi fuori dal finestrino mentre la città di Londra ti scorre ai lati, la trovi bellissima sempre anche sotto la pioggia.  
E quasi manchi la tua fermata pochi minuti dopo tanto ti sentivi immerso in quei pensieri e giri il viso verso di lui, perché è sempre lì quando esci ma lui non c’è, deve essersi seduto.

Il ragazzo di cui non conosci il nome sembra sparito nel nulla e tu sei davanti alla porta.  
Porta che si apre appena il treno scende in stazione.

Sai che non è chissà che dramma ma quando scendi dal treno sai perfettamente che non troverai i suoi occhi prima che le porte si chiudano definitivamente dietro di te.

Ma ti giri lo stesso appena sei fuori dalla carrozza, ha smesso di piovere e il vento è freddo da morire. Probabilmente deve essere sceso prima quel giorno, magari aveva impegni.  
Magari avrebbe dovuto vedere qualcuno e non aveva tempo per guardare il ragazzino strano che ogni mattina in treno lo fissa quando crede di non vederlo. Quella consapevolezza in parte lo ferisce anche se come sai è stupido.

Quando porta si chiude definitivamente sospiri appena e la gente ti scorre attorno camminando frenetica verso i loro impegni e tu senti di avere bisogno di quel caffè che non eri riuscito a prendere quella mattina per non essere in ritardo.

Se tuo fratello fosse stato lì in quel momento probabilmente avrebbe riso di te e lo avresti fatto anche tu. E stai per girarti e andartene ma poi alzi gli occhi e il ragazzo del treno è li e ti sta guardando. 

Non credevi neanche che degli occhi potessero essere cosi azzurri come quelli di quel ragazzo.

E il treno riparte e per un solo attimo siete completamente in silenzio prima che i rumori della stazione che avete attorno vi riportino di nuovo lì.  
Ha le cuffie attorno al collo mentre si avvicina a te, lo stesso sorriso di sempre sulle labbra e si gratta il collo in imbarazzo.

E vi guardate ancora una volta come se bastasse davvero solo quello, anche se vorresti fargli mille domande diverse.  
Semplice state lì a guardarvi e non sai cosa gli passa per la testa fino a che non allunga una mano verso di te.  
“Sono Valentino, piacere.” 

Ha un accento particolare e la voce dolce.  
“Io sono Marc, piacere mio.”

Forse le giornate di pioggia avrebbero avuto un altro sapore da quel momento.  
Ed era tutto iniziato con un solo sguardo poco più di due settimane prima.

Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che due occhi azzurri avrebbero cambiato tutto.


	13. 13. M - Muscles. The otp+ show off their muscles, or lack their of, flexing for their partner(s).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La palestra non era mai stata una delle sue cose preferite fin da quando era un ragazzo.  
> Certo, negli ultimi anni per guidare le moto moderne era necessario che il fisico fosse allenato in modo mirato, ed era stato difficile adattarsi a quel cambiamento all’età di 39 anni, eppure lo aveva fatto perché la verità era che non era davvero pronto a smettere.

La palestra non era mai stata una delle sue cose preferite fin da quando era un ragazzo.  
Certo, negli ultimi anni per guidare le moto moderne era necessario che il fisico fosse allenato in modo mirato, ed era stato difficile adattarsi a quel cambiamento all’età di 39 anni, eppure lo aveva fatto perché la verità era che non era davvero pronto a smettere.

Che l’essere in pista e il misurarsi con gli altri era qualcosa a cui non eri pronto a rinunciare davvero. Era l’unico motivo per cui eri lì in palestra alle otto e mezzo del mattino.  
Per gli allenamenti e perché avevi capito che se Marc si allenava con te valeva decisamente la pena alzarsi presto per la palestra.

Marc, il tuo ragazzo, faceva ancora strano definirlo in quel modo anche se adesso era davvero ufficiale per quasi tutti, che in quel momento era ai pesi.

E si, stai facendo i tuoi esercizi con attenzione ma Marc ti distrae. Lo fanno i suoi muscoli mentre si tendono e rilassano ogni volta che tira su l’attrezzo che sta usando in quel momento.

Le gambe sono in tensione e le ginocchia leggermente piegate, la tua visuale laterale ti permette di ammirare la cura perfetta del suo sedere attraverso i pantaloncini che indossa.  
La pelle leggermente lucida per il sudore ne mette in evidenza il colore leggermente scuro.

Non si accorge che lo stai fissando, è concentrato su quello che sta facendo e ne sei felice in quel momento.  
Sali leggermente con lo sguardo tornando verso le sue spalle. Il riflesso dello specchio ti mostra anche quelle, con i muscoli che si mostrano appena sotto la maglietta ogni volta che vengono convolti in un esercizio.

E sei consapevole del fatto che Marc non lo stia facendo apposta, che tutti qui muscoli messi lì per essere guardati non sono una cosa che ti mostra volontariamente per provocarti ma la tua mente e soprattutto altre parti del tuo corpo non la pensano in quel modo.

Vorresti decisamente non essere in quella palestra, con i vostri preparatori atletici intenti a organizzare un programma comune poco lontano da voi e stai per tornare ai tuoi allenamenti perché un erezione non è quello che vuoi in quel momento fino a che non incroci gli occhi di Marc attraverso lo specchio.

In qualche modo sai che quella è la fine. Per i tuoi propositi di allenarti e per quelli di non avere un erezione completa durante una sessione di allenamento.  
Perché si piega di più in avanti mentre solleva i pesi e si assicura che i tuoi occhi non si stacchino dal suo corpo anche mentre non lo stai guardando direttamente negli occhi.   
La tua attenzione torna sulle sue gambe con i muscoli tutti in evidenza per lo sforzo, quelle gambe che la sera prima erano avvolte attorno alla tua vita.

Le mani di Marc, che ora stringono il bilanciere, a stringere la tua pelle e aggrapparsi alle tue spalle come ne andasse della sua vita.  
E i sospiri che in quel momento lasciano le labbra del minore sono il colpo di grazia per rendere quel ricordo ancora più reale di quanto non lo fosse in precedenza.  
Lo senti contro e ti senti dentro di lui, e in momenti come quelli il tuo corpo reagisce da solo.

Non ci pensi quando ti tiri su dalla panca da dove ti stavi godendo tutto lo spettacolo e ti avvii verso gli spogliatoi.  
Una scusa sussurrata e tutto quello che riesci a dare alle persone che incontri mentre ti dirigi verso di esso e ringrazi anche che non ci sia nessuno dei ragazzi a quell’ora del mattino.

Quando finalmente raggiungi la tua destinazione sospiri appena e la tua mano corre immediatamente alla tua erezione che sembra trovare sollievo.  
Hai ancora in mente Marc, che fa pesi leggermente piegato in avanti e il solo pensiero di quello è in grado di farti sospirare ancora.

Ti senti un ragazzino in quel momento ma i tuoi ormoni non sembrano rispondere ai tuoi comandi se di mezzo c’è quel ragazzino.   
Sai perfettamente che non è una scusa plausibile, che una persona non può farti sentire in quel modo costantemente ma se si tratta di Marc hai imparato a non farti troppe domande. Non serve farsele perché non sapresti comunque darti una risposta.

Cerchi di calmarti e ti allontanare dalla tua mente immagini della sera precedente o quelle di poco prima in palestra, ma non ci riesci e sai che l’unica soluzione è sfogare tutto quello e stai per farlo davvero quando la porta dello spogliatoio si apre nuovamente.

Marc è davanti a te e dopo essere entrato se la chiude alle spalle stando attento a farti notare il rumore della serratura che si chiude, come se potessi non farci caso.  
“Che ci fai qui..?”

E non sai neanche da dove ti esce quella domanda o perché gliela fai, lui sa esattamente quello che è in grado di farti ogni volta.  
“Credevo potesse servirti una mano, sai com’è!”

Mentre ti dice quelle cose sorride, e tu sei combattuto tra la voglia di ucciderlo e quella di chiedergli di farti qualsiasi cosa gli passi per la mente in quel momento.  
“Carino da parte tua.”

E ci metti un attimo per dargli quella risposta perché i muscoli delle sue braccia sono sempre stati cosi evidenti come in quel momento?  
Sinceramente non lo sai, ma seriamente dopo devi controllare dalle foto.

Ci stai pensando davvero ma Marc poi annulla la distanza che vi separa in un attimo e le sue labbra sono sulle tue e tutto quello che riesci a percepire è lui.  
Le sue mani, i suoi capelli che ti solleticano il viso, quelle labbra carnose in grado di mandarti fuori di testa ogni volta.  
Solo Marc, e ancora lui sotto pelle e attorno a te in maniera quasi asfissiante.

E quando vi separate e cade in ginocchio davanti a te sai che sarà la fine di te stesso.  
Lo pensi mentre le sue labbra calde accolgono la tua erezione completamente senza darti tempo di reagire in qualche modo prima che inizia a muoversi.

E lasci andare la testa all’indietro poggiandola contro la parete mentre lunghi gemiti lasciando le tue labbra, quando abbassi gli occhi per poterlo guardare ti rendi conto che è tutto troppo.

Che la visione di Marc con la tua erezione tra le labbra è qualcosa che potrebbe farti impazzire e non te ne pentiresti un secondo.  
Ti lasci andare completamente contro la parete sentendo l’orgasmo avvicinarsi sempre di più.

E si, magari la palestra non era poi cosi male.  
Soprattutto se Marc era li con te.


	14. 14. N - Nevermind. Whatever it was, it isn’t important anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ti guardi un ultima volta allo specchio e sospiri appena sistemandoti la cravatta che indossi quella sera.  
> Avevi prenotato da mesi quella serata. Uno dei ristoranti più belli di Madrid, in centro e su uno dei palazzi più alti cosi da avere una visuale completa della città.  
> Era un occasione speciale e lo pensi mentre ti giri appena verso il comodino dove fa bella mostra di sé un piccola scatolina di un blu accesso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst a Natale, mi sento una persona bruttissima ma è stato un caso.

Ti guardi un ultima volta allo specchio e sospiri appena sistemandoti la cravatta che indossi quella sera.  
Avevi prenotato da mesi quella serata. Uno dei ristoranti più belli di Madrid, in centro e su uno dei palazzi più alti cosi da avere una visuale completa della città.  
Era un occasione speciale e lo pensi mentre ti giri appena verso il comodino dove fa bella mostra di sé un piccola scatolina di un blu accesso.

Contiene due piccole fedine, in argento niente di troppo vistoso. Due anellini che potevano sembrare comuni ma all’interno di essi era incisa una data, lo stesso giorno di tre anni prima, e una piccola stella.  
Quando tutto era iniziato stentavi a credere che uno come Valentino potesse davvero innamorarsi di te. 

Vi eravate conosciuti per caso al supermercato, ti aveva aiutato a recuperare una confezione di biscotti a cui non saresti riuscito ad arrivare, ed era stato imbarazzante. Dopo quell’occasione credevi davvero che se mai aveste avuto modo di incrociarvi di nuovo al supermercato saresti praticamente scappato via.   
Solo che dopo averti dato i biscotti Vale si era presentato, l’accento italiano perfettamente riconoscibile nel suo spagnolo.

Era iniziato tutto in quel momento mentre vi eravate ritrovati insieme a fare la spesa ridendo alle battute dell’altro e dandovi stupidissimi consigli su quale marca di sottaceto usare in caso si volesse preparare un insalata.  
Un caso assurdo che appena dopo aver pagato ti avesse chiesto se ti andava di prendere un caffè insieme e non ci avevi pensato neanche un attimo a rifiutare, qualcosa di quel ragazzo ti aveva colpito in un modo immediato.

Il bar che avevate scelto era poco lontano dal supermercato, lo conosci perché qualche volta tu e tuo fratello vi eravate fermati li per prendere una cioccolata calda.  
Quel pomeriggio avevi scoperto altre cose su Valentino.

Si era appena trasferito dall’Italia per un tirocinio in un importante azienda informatica lì a Madrid, il lavoro dei suoi sogni dopo tutti gli studi fatti in Inghilterra per due anni.   
Lo aveva lasciato raccontarsi e si era preso il tempo di osservarlo, capelli ricci leggermente lunghi e occhi di un azzurro quasi irreale leggermente più chiari rispetto al solito per via delle nuvole che coprivano il sole. Questo non lo hai scoperto quel giorno ma solo in seguito.

La labbra sottili e un sorriso in grado di illuminare la stanza. Gesticolava un sacco mentre parlava e le sue mani erano eleganti e sottili.  
Avevi imparato quel giorno che gli piaceva il caffè amaro, di solito accostato ad una fetta di torta.

Ti aveva chiesto qualcosa su di te anche se non era molto più interessante della storia della prima volta che si era perso per le strade di Londra.  
Eri a Madrid da due anni e tra poco avresti terminato gli studi in ingegneria spaziale. 

Il tuo internato per una delle più importati aziende del paese era iniziato due mesi prima e da allora Madrid era diventata ufficialmente la tua casa.  
Rimane in quel bar a parlare per quelle che sembrano ore ed è assurdo come riesca sempre a trovare un modo per farti ridere.  
Alla fine ti proponi di fargli fare il suo primo vero giro della città.

Glielo dici prima di salutarvi poco fuori dal locale e lui ti chiede il tuo cellulare per registrarti il suo numero, si manda un messaggio da solo cosi da avere il tuo.  
Ti fa sorridere il fatto che lo abbia fatto, come se volesse a sua volta la possibilità di scegliere se scriverti.

Lo aveva fatto esattamente un ora e mezza dopo che vi eravate salutati, la foto della sua cena e il ringraziamento per averlo aiutato a scegliere le cose più buone.  
Gli avevi anche portato a fare quel famoso giro di Madrid, che poi si era ridotto ad una lunga passeggiata al Parco Del Retiro ancora più bello con i colori autunnali di quel periodo.  
Valentino lentamente ti si era insinuato sotto pelle, nella tua vita e quando finalmente vi eravate baciati per la prima volta era come se ogni pezzo di essa tornasse finalmente al suo posto.

Tua madre ti ripeteva sempre che quando i vostri figli avessero ascoltato la storia di come i loro genitori si erano conosciuti l’avrebbero scambiata per una favola.  
Non c’erano stati solo momenti belli, ovviamente.  
Se in una relazione ci fossero solo quelli qualcosa non sarebbe sano.

C’erano stati momenti in cui avevi davvero creduto che non si sarebbe risolto, che sarebbe finita nello stesso modo in cui tutto era cominciato, quasi per caso.   
Ma non era successo.

Ogni volta che sembrava la fine avevano trovato il modo di risolvere tutto e li aveva aiutati a crescere, prima come persone e poi come coppie.  
E ora eccoli lì, tre anni dopo ancora insieme.

Vale ha ottenuto il lavoro per cui tanto ha studiato e tu sei sulla buona strada per ottenere il tuo, sembra quasi un sogno. Qualcosa che non avevi sperato potesse accadere fino a quando non era successo davvero e ora volevi chiedergli di sposarti.  
Lo volevi da un po’ in realtà ma non sembrava mai essere il momento adatto.

Valentino e il suo nuovo capo stavano lavorando ad un progetto importante e il suo ragazzo sembrava completamente assorto da tutto quello.  
Eri geloso, non glielo avevi mai nascosto ma Valentino trovava sempre il modo per farti capire che eri l’unico uomo che mai avrebbe voluto accanto.  
E andava bene cosi ma ora era finalmente arrivato il momento di smettere di rimandare, stasera sarebbe stata la sera giusta.

Controlli il vestito un ultima volta prima di mettere in tasca la scatolina con i due anelli.  
Alex ti aveva aiutato a scegliergli qualche mese prima.  
Speravi che anche al maggiore sarebbero piaciuti.

E stai per chiamarlo e chiedergli se fosse pronto, dovevi andare a prenderlo in ufficio, quando è il tuo telefono a suonare.   
Il suo nome lampeggia sullo schermo cosi come una foto di voi due dell’estate appena passata, gli stai mordendo una guancia ma lui sorride ed è in grado di toglierti il fiato come se lo avessi davanti in quel momento.

Rispondi al telefono senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere.  
“Sto arrivando, giuro mi servono solo 10 minuti e ci sono!”  
Lo dici mentre cammini velocemente verso l’ingresso, non gli hai dato tempo di dire nulla anche perché sapete entrambi che sei un ritardatario cronico.  
“Marc… No.. ascoltami un attimo..”

Ti blocchi con la mano sulla maniglia della porta perché sai già quello che sta per dire.  
“Domani abbiamo questa importante presentazione e non posso lasciare Dani e lavorarci da solo anche se ci siamo quasi.. mi dispiace un casino, picc..”  
Non lo lasci terminare la frase perché non avrebbe senso farlo.

“Si, non importa. Ci vediamo quando torni o domani mattina.”  
Attacchi il telefono.  
Ti ripeti che non importa, che arriverà il momento giusto per farlo.

Cerchi di convincere te stesso che è cosi infondo, che va tutto bene anche se tu sai perfettamente di non stare bene.  
Quando torni in camera da letto per cambiarti lo fai senza neanche rendertene conto, cosi come annullare la prenotazione presa mesi prima in quello che sembra uno stupidissimo ristorante in quel preciso momento, quasi quanto te per aver creduto che quella sarebbe stata sul serio la sera giusta per chiederglielo.

Non ti preoccupi neanche di nascondere infondo al cassetto della biancheria la confezione con i due anelli, perché non importa più in quel momento. Magari tra qualche ora ti tirerai su dal letto e la tua parte estremamente romantica avrà voglia di provarci ancora.

Ma in quel momento non importa.  
Non importava più niente.


	15. 15. O - Our. In what ways do the otp+ share their lives?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ti appoggi al carello distrattamente guardandoti attorno.  
> Non sai esattamente da quanto tempo siate in quel supermercato, in realtà ti interessa solo relativamente, ormai sei abituato a tutto quello.   
> Ogni giovedì vi ritrovate a fare insieme la spesa per tutta la settimana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Domestic Fluff mi sta leggermente sfuggendo di mano quando mi rendo conto di aver scritto di loro che vanno a fare la spessa insieme:  
> Good job!

Ti appoggi al carello distrattamente guardandoti attorno.  
Non sai esattamente da quanto tempo siate in quel supermercato, in realtà ti interessa solo relativamente, ormai sei abituato a tutto quello.   
Ogni giovedì vi ritrovate a fare insieme la spesa per tutta la settimana. 

Il giovedì perché è l’unico giorno della settimana in cui Marc non lavora, l’unico giorno della settimana in cui tu lasci il lavoro prima solo perché anche se dici di odiarlo, adori passare il pomeriggio in giro per i reparti a cercare cibo e schifezze.  
Ed è una cosa che fate da praticamente il primo momento che state insieme.

Vi siete un po’ rincorsi per anni alla fine, avete visto i vostri fratelli minori innamorarsi e poi lasciarsi proprio nel momento in cui pensavate che potesse essere il vostro turno di stare insieme, vi siete schierati per difenderli pretendendo di non essere innamorati.

Ma come spesso accade non era servito a nulla, in un modo o nell’altro eravate destinati ad incontrarvi ancora. Ora a distanza di quasi due anni avevate finalmente trovato il vostro equilibrio e la vostra relazione era qualcosa che non avresti mai sostituito con niente.  
“Potremmo prendere i ravioli per la cena di domani sera, che ne dici?”

lo senti parlarti e ti avvicini a lui spingendo appena il carello cosi da poter osservare i prodotti che sta osservando.  
“Ravioli, si non male come idea. Potremmo prendere anche quella salsa che volevamo provare settima scorsa.”

Gli dici sorridendogli appena prima di vederlo annuire convinto e sistemare le confezioni con i ravioli nel carello. I genitori di Marc venivano a cena da voi ogni primo venerdì del mese da quando vi eravate trasferiti a Madrid e sai quando Marc tenesse a quelle cene, era stato difficile per lui trasferirsi e allontanarsi dalla sua famiglia in quel modo.  
Adorava vederlo felice per quelle poche ore in cui i suoi genitori erano da loro.  
“Potremmo prendere il dolce nella pasticceria vicino al lavoro.”

Ti dice, in realtà parla più a se stesso che a te mentre lo segui attraversi gli scaffali del supermercato.  
Nel carello finisco anche i tuoi biscotti preferiti, quelli con le gocce di cioccolato, non hai neanche bisogno di dirglielo. Marc li prende in automatico e li mette nel carello.  
Tu fai lo stesso con i cereali al miele che adora mangiare la sera quando siete sul divano a vedere n film.

Non avete bisogno di dirvi certe cose, almeno non più.  
E’ uno dei motivi per cui adori fare la spesa con Marc, puoi osservarlo e capire ancora una volta perché ne sia valsa la pena aspettare tanto prima di avere tutto quello.  
Quando arrivate alla cassa lasci che sia lui a ricontrollare tutto sistemandolo nelle buste mentre tu ti occupi di mettere tutto in ordine sulla cassa cosi da pagare.

Avete una quota fissa alla settimana per la spesa, è un abitudine che avete entrambi ed è qualcosa che ora succede in automatico.  
“Abbiamo preso tutto?” 

Gli dici dopo aver pagato aiutandolo con le buste.  
“Si, manca solo il dolce.”

“Lo prendo io quando stacco da lavoro, ho preso un permesso per andare via prima.”  
Lo vedi annuire e sorridi ancora una volta.

Ti rendi conto in momenti come quelli quando la tua vita sia cambiata da quando siete insieme, come quello che prima girava solamente attorno a te ora comprenda sempre il benessere di un’altra persona.   
Della tua persona, perché Marc è quello per te dal primo momento in cui ti sei reso conto di amarlo.

E continuate a parlare di tutto e niente mentre guida fino a casa. E hai la possibilità di guardarlo ancora.  
Ed è qualcosa di cui non hai mai davvero abbastanza.

Smetti di farlo solo quando raggiungete il vostro appartamento e portate su la spesa.  
La sistemate insieme, come fate di solito e non una volta vi scontrate mentre lo fate, siete cosi tanto abituati che non serve fare attenzione.  
Avete quasi finito di mettere in ordine tutto quando senti il bisogno di averlo vicino. 

“Domani mi prendi il dolce alle fragole?”  
Ti chiede quando si sente abbracciare da dietro rilassandosi completamente tra le tue braccia.

Sapete entrambi che non aveva bisogno di chiederlo, avevi già intenzione di prendergli quello, è il suo preferito, lo sai.


	16. 16. P - Past. The otp+ find something that reminds one or both/all of them of the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiri fuori gli ultimi indumenti dallo scatolone cercando di identificare a quale stagione appartengano o semplicemente e siano tuoi o di Valentino.  
> Quello che attira la tua attenzione è una vecchia felpa, un 46 giallo enorme al centro di essa e i bordi delle maniche consumati dal tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roba fluff, solo roba fluff adesso

Tiri fuori gli ultimi indumenti dallo scatolone cercando di identificare a quale stagione appartengano o semplicemente e siano tuoi o di Valentino.  
Quello che attira la tua attenzione è una vecchia felpa, un 46 giallo enorme al centro di essa e i bordi delle maniche consumati dal tempo.

Non vedevi quella felpa da circa due anni, ed è assurdo perché prima la mettevi praticamente sempre, era l’unico modo che avevi per sentirlo vicino quando eravate lontani.  
Ed eravate stati lontani per circa due anni prima di riuscire finalmente ad andare a vivere insieme.

Ricordi la prima volta che quella felpa ti era stata data, era la seconda volta che vi vedevate e lasciarlo andare via dopo quella settimana passata insieme nella casa al mare a Palma Di Maiorca era stata la cosa peggiore che potessi dover fare. 

Vi eravate conosciuti in vacanza qualche mese prima e non sai neanche spiegare cosa vi avesse spinto a restare in contatto per tutto quel tempo, sai solo che era successo.  
Quando poi vi eravate rivisti era come se non vi foste mai separati davvero.

Quella felpa rappresentava un sacco di cose.  
Rappresentava l’inizio difficile che avevano avuto a causa del vivere in paesi diversi.

A volte non bastava sentirsi tutti i giorni a telefono, la distanza sembrava troppo grande da colmare, in quei momenti non sai come avevate fare a restare insieme.  
Rappresentava la prima volta in cui si erano detti che non volevano perdersi in nessun modo.

Su una spiaggia bellissima delle Baleari dopo un intera giornata passata al mare a ridere di tutto mentre parlavano di quello che si erano lasciati dietro.

Rappresentava il “torno a prenderla” che Valentino si era fatto scappare la mattina prima di partire in aeroporto mentre l’avevi ancora addosso, il suo odore impresso sulla pelle dopo tutti i baci della notte prima.

Solo che non era mai tornato a riprenderla quella felpa, la lasciava ogni volta a te, come per dirti che sarebbe sempre tornato, che lo avrebbe fatto nonostante tutto.  
Quella felpa era la promessa che si erano fatti di amarsi nonostante tutte quelle difficoltà.

E lo era stata fino a quando in una mattina di due anni prima Valentino si era presentato davanti la porta di casa tua, alcuni scatoloni ai suoi piedi e un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Vivere insieme, soprattutto all’inizio, era stato complicato ma era anche divertente.

Avere Vale intorno ogni giorno, la consapevolezza di trovarlo a casa dopo una pessima giornata in università o la prospettiva di aspettarlo fino a quando non avrebbe finito di lavorare, era qualcosa a cui si era abituato presto.

Stringi ancora la felpa tra le mani quando due braccia ti stringono da dietro e della labbra si poggiano delicate sul tuo collo.  
“Non vedevo questa felpa da anni!”

Ti fa sorridere il modo in cui lo dice, come se non credesse che tu potessi averla seriamente conservata per tutto quel tempo.  
“Non sarei mai riuscita a lasciarmela alla spalle anche se ora ho direttamente tutto il tuo armadio da cui rubarle!”

Ridete entrambi a quella tua uscita e ti giri tra le sue braccia non lasciando andare la felpa.  
Ti porta un sacco di ricordi ora che lui è li.  
“Sono qui adesso, lo sai vero?”

Ti chiede, come sempre riesce a leggerti dentro e ti fa sorridere tutto quello.  
“Lo so, è solo che mi ha ricordato un sacco di cose.”

Ti accarezza dolcemente il viso prima di sollevartelo verso il suo in modo che tu possa guardarlo negli oggi.  
Sorride dolcemente prima di sporgersi a baciarti facendoti rilassare completamente tra le sue braccia. 

Quella felpa rappresenta tutto quello che sono riusciti a diventare ora e non importa quante cose complicate gli porti alla mente.  
Ora sono insieme, in quella che presto sarebbe stata la loro casa.  
Quella felpa era stata solo l’inizio di tutto.


	17. 17. Q - Quote. A member of the otp+ remembers something their sweetie told them. It fills them with DETERMINATION!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricordava che una volta Marc gli avesse detto quanto adorasse gli gnocchi.  
> Doveva essere una mattina estiva, mentre erano nel portico di casa di sua madre in Romagna o forse era in Spagna? Non lo ricorda quello, infondo il posto importava poco se Marc era con lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il blocco dello scrittore mi ha trovato in modo irrimediabile per due settimane, pare io sia stata più forte.  
> Vediamo che ne viene fuori!

Ricordava che una volta Marc gli avesse detto quanto adorasse gli gnocchi.  
Doveva essere una mattina estiva, mentre erano nel portico di casa di sua madre in Romagna o forse era in Spagna? Non lo ricorda quello, infondo il posto importava poco se Marc era con lui.

Bastava averlo vicino.   
Ma sta di fatto che ora eri lì, davanti al piano lavoro di casa vostra ad Andorra e fissavi davanti a te gli ingredienti che servivano per preparare gli gnocchi.

Avevi parlato a telefono con tua madre quella mattina non appena Marc era uscito di casa per andare a fare terapia per la sua spalla, Alex era passato a prenderlo prestissimo.  
Credi sia previsto del “tempo tra fratelli” o qualcosa del genere. Il minore non sembra ancora aver accettato il fatto che ora la vostra relazione sia ufficiale, accusa ancora tanto il passato ma ti stai impegnando tanto per fargli capire che per te ora importa solo di rendere Marc felice. 

Ed era una cosa stupida forse, era Marc che ti voleva lì ma Alex era suo fratello e volevi farlo.  
Non sei mai stato davvero capace ai fornelli, anche una volta che eri andato a vivere da solo avevi sempre qualcuno che si occupava di quello che dovevi mangiare, ed era stato cosi fino a quando poi Marc non era tornato nella tua vita, per restare questa volta.

Di solito era sempre il minore a cucinare per voi, stavi lì a guardarlo. Ad aiutarlo se serviva, ti lasciava sempre tagliare verdure o frutta mentre lui cucinava le cose più importanti.  
E andava bene in quel modo perché avevi la possibilità di stare lì a guardarlo, a cercare una scusa per farlo ridere o rubargli un bacio quando era concentrato su altro.  
Non ti saresti mai stancato di tutto quello.

La situazione ora era diversa e speravi seriamente di essere capace di preparare tutto.  
Ed inizi con il sugo.

Tua madre ti aveva spigato tutto nei dettagli e parti dalla base prima di aggiungere il pomodoro quando questa è pronta.   
Deve cuocere fino a quando non si addensa cosi da essere poi assorbita dagli gnocchi, ok fino a lì ci eri arrivato senza fare troppi danni.  
E ora veniva la parte in cui avresti dovuto preparare l’impasto per gli gnocchi.

Dai un ultima occhiata all’orologio e ti assicuri di avere ancora abbastanza tempo prima del ritorno del tuo ragazzo e suo fratello.  
Sono solo gnocchi infondo, puoi farcela. 

Ti fa sorridere che sia partito tutto da una frase detta dal minore l’estate appena trascorsa, sai che ama gli gnocchi da sempre e specialmente quelli che di solito cucinava tua madre ogni volta che eravate da lei. 

E vuoi farlo sorridere visto che vedi quando sia difficile per lui con l’operazione alla spalla e al fatto che deve per forza passare le giornate in casa.  
La prospettiva di vederlo sorridere di nuovo è tutto quello che ti serve in quel momento, vuoi che sia felice. 

Ci metti un’ora a preparare tutto e la cucina è fondamentalmente un disastro con la farina che è praticamente dappertutto ma quando Marc varca la porta della cucina e sorridere tutto passa in secondo piano.

Perfino la consapevolezza di aver la farina anche sulla faccia e le mani ancora sporche di impasto passa in secondo piano quando ti sorride in quel modo.  
E quegli gnocchi sono davvero pessimi, troppo duri e la salsa forse andava cotta ancora un po’ ma poco importa.

Marc è felice e continua a ripetere che devi ancora cucinare per lui e che appena fosse stato meglio ti avrebbe aiutato a fare gli gnocchi ancora una volta.  
E tu sei felice, semplicemente perché hai fatto qualcosa per renderlo di nuovo felice.


	18. 18. R - Rain. Are the otp+ caught up in the bad weather, cozy inside, or are they somewhere like on a space ship or in the middle of the desert yearning for a good storm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ti giri appena tra le lenzuola cercando una posizione comoda per tornare di nuovo a dormire, perché non hai decisamente voglia di alzarti in quel momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente, mi faccio venire il diabete da sola.

Ti giri appena tra le lenzuola cercando una posizione comoda per tornare di nuovo a dormire, perché non hai decisamente voglia di alzarti in quel momento.

Allunghi un braccio dall’altro lato del letto alla ricerca del corpo caldo di Vale ma non lo trovi e semplicemente ti sposti al suo posto. Avverti il calore del suo corpo trasmettersi al tuo attraverso le lenzuola, affondi il viso nel suo cuscino e basta il suo odore e il rumore della pioggia che viene da fuori a farti riaddormentare di nuovo.

Quando ti svegli di nuovo la prima cosa di cui ti rendi conto è il corpo caldo contro il quale sei accoccolato.  
Ti avvicini maggiormente non ancora pronto a svegliarti e iniziare quella giornata.

Non apri neanche gli occhi ma nascondi semplicemente il viso contro il suo collo e ci lasci un bacio mentre due braccia ti stringono tirandosi quasi sopra quello stesso corpo.  
Le labbra di Valentino si poggiano leggere sulla tua fronte.  
“Riposa ancora un po’ è presto, piccolo.”

E’ l’ultima cosa che riesci a registrare prima di crollare ancora una volta, come sottofondo il rumore della pioggia contro i vetri della finestre.  
Quanto ti risvegli di nuovo è la luce che viene da fuori a costringerti ad aprire gli occhi. 

Piove ancora, se possibile ancora più intensamente di quella notte e quando ti guardi attorno ti rendi conto di essere al posto di Vale, il maggiore ti abbraccia ancora stretto da dietro.  
Sorride e ti giri tra le sue braccia per poter guardare in viso.

Non sta dormento, anche se ha gli occhi chiusi, lo intuisci dal suo respiro e dal modo leggero in cui le sue labbra di curvano appena all’insù quando ti sistemi di nuovo tra le sue braccia. 

Ti prendi tempo per guardarlo e sorridere a tua volta mentre senti le sue braccia stringersi attorno a te con più forza facendoti avvicinare maggiormente.  
Il rumore della pioggia insieme ai vostri respiri è l’unico rumore che si sente.

Senti gli occhi chiudersi di nuovo mentre le mani di Valentino prendono ad accarezzarti lentamente la schiena e ti lasci andare poggiando la fronte contro le labbra del maggiore che ci lasciano subito un bacio.

Porti una mano sul petto del più grande, all’altezza del suo cuore e lo senti battere sotto le dita appena più velocemente di quanto fa normalmente.   
E non credevi di poter amare qualcuno cosi tanto, non credevi fosse umanamente possibile amare qualcuno nel modo in cui ami quell’uomo che ti stringe tra le braccia in quel momento.

Non credevi che un cuore che batte potesse essere il motivo per cui sei felice ogni giorno un pochino di più.  
E fuori piove, non sai che ore sono o che giorno della settimana sia.  
Ma sai che sei con lui, che ti stringe vicino e ti accarezza la schiena.

Sai che vi amate è che sei esattamente dove vuoi essere.  
Sai tutto questo mentre fuori non smette di piovere.


End file.
